Wrapped Around Her Little Finger
by Grace Cullen
Summary: Edward finds 4 year old Bella lost in the forest, and he becomes her best friend but when she moves and comes back 13 years later she meets Tanya who has set her eye on Edward and will eliminate anyone who ruins her chances with him, which means Bella.
1. Meeting Bella

Edwards's POV

I had just finished draining my last deer when I heard a child crying, but I couldn't hear any voices using my power, it was completely quiet. So I followed the crying to find a little girl no older than the age of 4. She had big brown eyes-puffy from crying-and long brown hair with pale skin almost as pale as me. She wore an ankle length blue dress and a blue ribbon in her hair. I decided that I wouldn't hurt to see what going on. So I stepped out of the trees, when the girl saw me her eyes grew wide.

"Did daddy send you?" she sniffled

No sure how to answer I just said the first thing that came to mind "What's your name?"

"B-B-Bella." she stuttered

Wait a sec did she say Bella? Isabella Swan? Chief Swan's daughter? I wonder how she got here.

"What's your name?" she asked

"Edward Cullen."

"I wanna go home!" Bella cried

Oh boy. I wasn't sure where her house was; I guess I should take her home to Carlisle so he can help.

"It's okay," I soothed "I'll take you to my house to see if we can get you home."

"Okay, but I don't see a car." Uh oh. Great mess you've gotten yourself into Edward, I mentally kicked myself. Kids keep secrets though right? And if they didn't people would think they've made it up, right?

"Bella can you keep a secret?" I asked. She just nodded, confused.

"Well, I ran all the way from my house really fast." Her face lit up, I took that as a good sign.

"Really? Jacob can run really fast too! He beat everybody at recess!" Ha, as if a preschooler could outrun me!

"It's not like that Bella I can run faster than a that, get on my back and I'll show you." By now Bella's eyes were all dry but big with wonder, she stood up from the fallen tree she was sitting on and started to climb my back. That's when I smelled the most mouthwatering sent I had ever smelled in all my life. And I almost attacked her there and then ,if I had not hunted only a few minutes before. She felt me stiffen and asked "Are you okay, Eddie?" Eddie? Where did that come from? I concentrated on that trying to distract me from the smell, "yeah, ready to go?" I half whispered

"Yups" she replied and then I started to run. The wind from running distracted me from her smell, oh free from the sent! I couldn't believe I almost attacked a 4 year old!

And then it was over, I stopped in front of the house to let her catch her breath.

"Bella, you okay?" when she didn't answer I got anxious "Bella?" I looked behind me at her she looked like she was going to faint. I grabbed her off my back worried.

"Bella!" I relaxed when her eyes came into focus, right now I had to hold my breath, and it felt so weird.

"Eddie?" she was still dizzy.

"Are you okay?" I repeated, when I looked back she had passed out, so I took her into the house.

"Carlisle!" I called out. Instead, Alice came zooming down the stairs, giving me a questioning look when she saw Bella in my arms.

_What is she doing here Edward?_

"She got lost in the woods." I answered

_What will Charlie think? _Alice fretted _oh boy Edward you ran here with her on your back?_

"There was no other way Alice, besides I don't think Charlie's home, he doesn't get home until late at night."

_Was Bella left alone?_

"I don't know; just let me take her up to my room so she can rest so we can talk better." Alice just nodded. I ran up the stairs into my room and placed her on the couch, and then a blanket over her, she looked so peaceful sleeping there, I shook head of the thought. Since when did I care about children? I ran back down to the living room, to find the whole family there with Alice.

"Oh Edward, she's so adorable!" Alice squealed "we should go shopping and buy her clothes, yes, that's right we could go today-"

"Alice!" I cut her off, she pouted till jasper came to soothe her.

"We should be her babysitters!" Rosalie suggested. I knew she would love it if we did; she's always wanted a child

"We should ask Bella what happened first before we jump to conclusions." Esme said

"I agree." Carlisle added. Then I 'heard' Alice having a vision: _Bella was rubbing the sleep out of her eyes walking down our stairs._

"Well, let's just ask her now, because here she comes." Alice informed; we all turned to the stair to see her walking toward us yawning. Her tiny feet hitting against the wood floor. Before I could say anything Alice was in front of her introducing everybody.

"Hello Bella, I'm Alice and this is Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Esme, Carlisle, and Edward." Alice grinned, Bella smiled shyly back at her.

"oh umm 'ello!"everybody smiled. Then we hear a sound we all knew, but hadn't hear in a long time- the sound of a stomach growling. So Esme cut in.

"You want some food, honey?" she asked, Bella nodded her head vigorously.

"How about we go into the kitchen and Esme can make you food while you tell us how you got lost in the forest?" Rosalie suggested, Bella's eyebrows furrow looking worried,

"Am I in trouble? I didn't mean to get lost and the nanny was so boring she fell asleep, and she snores so loudly that-"

"Bella!" am I feeling déjà vu or what?

"It's okay your not in trouble just tell us what happened from the very beginning." Esme started to make a grilled cheese sandwich –bleh.

"Here you can come sit in my lap if you'd like" Rosalie offered, _oh she's adorable please, please come sit in my lap! Oh I've always wanted a little girl they're just so cute!_ She thought.

"M'kay" Bella smiled happily, Rosalie grinned.

"Well, this today mommy had to work, and daddy didn't so I could spend quantity time with him," does she mean quality time? "but then daddy had a last minute call so he got a nanny to watch over me but she was so boring and fell asleep, so I went outside to the forest 'cause I heard daddy talk 'bout it one time, then I walk for a long long long time till my legs hurts too bad and I cried –but I tried to be tough like daddy says- then Eddie found me and took me here!" upon hearing her say _Eddie_ my siblings snickered, I shot them a death glare ._Hey why don't I get to call you Eddie?!_ Emmett complained teasingly. Just then to save me from more embarrassment, Esme set Bella's sandwich in her lap.

"'Ank you" Bella mumbled, before eating her sandwich faster than I thought possible for a four year old.

"I should go call the nanny and tell her that Bella's okay" Jasper muttered.

"Can we go play outside now?" Bella asked eagerly, looking toward me with pleading eyes.

"Of course you can." I mumbled. Wow how did she do that? She leapt out of Rosalie's lap running outside, Rosalie and Emmett following her. _Oh Edward I think she's got you wrapped around her little finger! _Alice cooed_,_ I growled,

"She's gotten all of us wrapped around her finger after one day! Including you Alice." She just stuck her tongue at me. Jasper came back with Carlisle at his side, "We called the nanny and told her she was fired and told Charlie that she's with us." He informed us "Let's all go outside before they get into any trouble." I could hear Bella laughing; it was such a joyful laugh it made you want to join- which all of us did! Emmett was swinging Bella around, his laughter booming throughout the woods. Then I heard: _I think it's my turn with Bella, it's time to take her shopping!_ Mother Mary of all things holy save us from Alice in-wait for it…Shopping Mode!

"Beeellllaaa!" Alice sang "Do you want to come shopping with me?"

"But I don't have any money with me!" Bella protested, bringing another round of laughter

"We have all the money you'll need Bella. So do you wanna come of not?" Alice asked again

"Alright!" I had to save her from this but there was no way, so then I said,

"I'm coming too."

--**Pretty pretty puleez review! And remember that this is my first fanfiction so go easy on me of you want I'll reply and thank you again I know I loved it when people did that anyhoo review!(ha that rhymes!)  
**

**Love,**

**Grace**


	2. At Home

**OME! you guys thank you so much for reviewing I love all of so much, Kay here the next chapter!**

Bella's POV

Ahh! This was hurting my feet, my arms are tired, we have been here for a veeerrrryyy long time, and Eddie looks ready to kill Alice each time she enters a store. But Alice is so happy I don't want to make her sad so I just be quiet. Jasper came too but he doesn't say anything, I guess he's used to it and every time I feel like I wanna stop he gives me a reassuring smile and I feel okay again

"Oh Bella, Here go try this on!" another? Oh well here goes; I entered a dressing room and tried on the 56th outfit today. It fit. Big surprise there Alice is almost never wrong.

"Alice! It fits!" I called, Alice smiled "Great now try this on!"

"Umm Alice I'm kinda tired can we go 'ome now?" I asked, I gave her the saddest look I ever had it always worked on daddy

"Yeah Alice it's almost 7o'clock Charlie's coming home in an hour." Eddie joined in. Alice looked really angry

"Ugh! Why! We were having so much fun!" Alice complained "Okay then let's go"

Finally! I was so happy I gave them the biggest grin ever, Edward suddenly smiled back, grabbed my hand then led me right out the door, with Alice and Jasper behind us. When we got to my house I decided I wanted to give them a tour.

"Come on you guys I want to show you my house!"

I ran up to the door a tripped and put my hands out in front of we to save myself but somebody did that for me, when I looked up my eyes met Eddies. I blushed, said thank you, grabbed the key from its hiding spot, and beckoned for everybody to come in. I showed them the whole house till we finally came to my room.

"And this is my room!" I opened the door Alice gasped

"Oh no! You can't have this room knowing Alice Cullen. Me and Rosalie will have to go shopping again later." Good thing I'm not going this time. After we put away all my clothes Alice stood up.

"Well we better get going then if we are going shopping again." What? No! They couldn't go; I wanted them to stay longer! No! I looked at them Jasper gave me a sympathetic look and shook his head. I knew Alice wouldn't stay cause she had to shop so I looked to Eddie. He looked torn maybe he would stay.

"Will you stay please Eddie? Please? I'll be all alone till mommy and daddy comes home. Please?" I begged.

"Okay but only till they come home," Edward surrendered. Score!

"Kay, then you two have fun." Jasper called while walking out the door.

"What are we going to do first" Eddie asked.

"We can draw! Didja know that's my second favorite thing to do?" I questioned

"Really? Here, how about we draw and ask questions at the same time" Eddie suggested. Hmm sounds okay.

"Okay let me get my coloring stuff." But before I could grab them Edward had them in his hands. When we were drawing I had told him that today my favorite color was brown, my birthday was on September 13th, my favorite gemstone was topaz, and my favorite flower is freesias. I learned that the Cullen children were all adopted; he was born on June 20, 1901, they only drank animal blood he was really 17, his full name is Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, his eye color was green before he was changed, and he could read minds but not mine.

When I showed his my picture he grinned and asked if he could have it I said only if I could have his, he agreed; mine was a picture of him, but it looked messy and his was a beatiful drawing of us playing in a meadow. Then we heard the door slam and screaming between my mom and dad.

"Shut up! You don't even know what I'm going through!" my mom yelled

"I at least know you shouldn't be doing this!" dad screamed back

"You fu-"Edward covered my ears at that point. I knew they said so I started sobbing into Edwards's chest. Why were they fighting? Will they break up like Jessica's parent's? What did mom do? All these questions swarmed my head making me sob harder. Edward just smoothed my hair down and whispered calming words to me. We could both tell the fight was dying down so Edward said:

"Bella I should go before they come up." I pouted but I knew he would have to go.

"Will you come back tomorrow?" I pleaded

"If you want me to…"he trailed of

"Yes!"

"Okay then, see you tomorrow, Bella. Thank you for the picture." He kissed my cheek and left through the window. I tried to fight the panic rising in my throat as my parents came up the stairs. They finally reached the door and peaked in; when they saw me sitting on the floor with Edwards drawing in my hand, eyes all blotchy, they came in.

"Bella, you okay?" mom asked concerned

"Are you guys breaking up?" I prayed that they would say no.

"No Bella." dad responded quietly his face still a little bit red from the fight.

"Okay then goodnight." I said quietly

"Goodnight Bella" they both whispered as they shut the door. I changed out of my clothes and slipped into my new pajamas from Alice. When I laid my head on the pillow I realized that my front tooth felt wiggly. Ha. Out of all the things that happened today I guess it took too much stress and decided it was almost time to go. That was the last thought I had before sleep overcame me.

**Thank you guys soo much if you read this far, I love you (as a friend I am not lesbian)yes renee is in this she leaves later though. Kay sorry for taking so long to update if I do it will probably be on Wednesday or Thursday, just so you know. Please review, pretty puleez with a cherry on top?**

**Grace**


	3. Bella's Revenge

**Guys I am soo sorry see my computer broke, then I have my election project, and we hiked up a mountain (no, I didn't see Edward), then my half-sisters birthday and Halloween so everything was just so crazy so puleez forgive me, puleez? Here is the next chapter it's extra long to make up for all that time I didn't write. Its Emmett POV so there's some cussing going on.**

**Emmett's POV**

The entire family had gone hunting and since it had already hunted I was in charge of watching Edwards little Bella. Ever since that day in the forest he's been so happy with Bella. And Bella was really mature for her age, after Edward taught her how to read, she went full speed ahead. That's how I found her when I peeked in her window. Then I had an idea. I ran then leaped up to window and yelled at the top of my lungs, and trust me, that is loud.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Bella screamed falling to the floor. I started cracking up, her face was priceless.

"EMMETT!" She shouted again when she saw who it was.

"S-s-s-sorry B-b-Bella" I managed to get out between my guffaws. She put her hands and her hips and pouted. It took awhile but I finally stopped laughing. So I kneeled down so Bella could get on my back.

"Come on Bella we're going to my house" She reluctantly climbed onto my back then whispered darkly in my ear,

"You're going to wish you were never born after I'm through with you." And for some reason I knew she meant it . There was nothing I could do about it now so I ran to the house and into the kitchen and set her on a chair then grabbed a pen and notepad and walked slowly up to her.

"So Miss. Swan, what would you like for breakfast today?" I chuckled

"Well Mr. Cullen, I would like 3 pancakes with 5 marshmallows, 8 strawberries with 2 spoonfuls of sugar, then hot chocolate with marshmallows, scrambled eggs with ham, and waffles no syrup but with powdered sugar." Damn! I may not know much about human food but I knew that was A LOT of food for a little girl. Bella just smiled back at me innocently.

"Bella are you sure you should eat all that?" I asked incredulously.

"Oh Emmett trust me this is _exactly_ what I need." Whatever. So I went to the kitchen and made her breakfast. To bring all the food to her I had to make two trips. When I came back with the second part of her food she had finished half of the first _already_!

"Gosh –hiccup- Emmett - hiccup- what –hiccup- took you so-hiccup-long?" Hiccups much?

"Gee, Bella, it only took me a couple of minutes." Before I could get all the words out she had already started eating. And by the time she finished she was jumping up and down all over the room. Uh oh, so this was why she wanted all that food-they had sugar. And I'm guessing she acts abnormally to sugar.

"HAHA! EMMETT, I LOVE SUGAR!!" Shit. Edward is gonna kill me. Unless she is calm by the time he gets here.

"Bella come here!" I called, looking around the room. Then I spotted her on the stair case holding…no, _no, NO!_ My Xbox 360 and a hammer!

"Bella, easy now," I said slowly "just put the Xbox down." Bella giggled and shook her head. She placed the Xbox on the floor and held the hammer high.

"Bella please, please don't do this!" I begged.

"Too late!" And with the said the slammed the hammer down on the Xbox

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Bella!" I jumped toward her but she ducked and ran to the garage. I looked around, although I couldn't see her I could her hear breathing- behind my jeep.

"Bella, I can hear you I know where you are." I threatened. Then I went to the side of my car and couldn't believe what I saw. The _**ENTIRE**_ right side painted pink with butterflies and flowers. When the hell did she have time to paint that?! Before I could say any more Bella disappeared again. What _now?_

"Bella I think it's enough your in_ so_ much trouble. I don't _care_ what Edward says at this point you are so dead!" I growled as I walked in the house, well what was left of the house. Everything was trashed, as I walk into each room I realized I'm probably going to be yelled at for 10 years.

In Carlisle's office all of his papers were on the floor books scattered everywhere, in Edwards's room the couch was torn up and CD's were lying broken, in Rosalie's and mine's room the bed was ripped, and Rosalie's makeup set was all over the walls, when I came to Alice's and Jasper's room I almost fainted, and vampires can't faint! Alice's Clothes were burning! I ran downstairs and grabbed the fire extinguisher, then ran back up and sprayed everywhere.

"Bella! Where the hell are you?! I swear once I find you your going to regret the day you were born!" I boomed. I saw her hiding behind the door so I grabbed her then took her down the stairs and onto the couch.

"Isabella, do you know how much trouble your in?" I asked standing over her menacingly.

"I'm sorry." she sniffled. At the worst possible time I heard my family come in the house.

"Emmett Cullen what are you doing to her and what have you done to this house?!" Rosalie whacked me on the head.

"Rose it's not my fault I swear you see I scared her the she told me that she would get me and asked for food then got all hyper and made a mess and painted and car pink with flowers and butterflies and broke my Xbox and put Alice's clothes on fire.." I rambled on trying to get out of trouble

"ENOUGH!" Edward snarled "You will clean up this house by your self and you will not baby sit Bella again. No objections." I could see Bella trying hard to not smile; I gave her a dirty look. Next we all heard when Alice found out what happened to her clothes.

"EMMMMMEEEEETTTTT!" Alice screeched then ran down to me in a flash.

"Emmett Cullen you are coming shopping with me _everyday _of the week for my new wardrobe!" She said with venom

"Alice no please I'm begging you please don't!" I sobbed without tears. Bella grinned her devil smile. Later Bella found me scrubbing the walls of Rose's and mine's room.

"Now Mr. Cullen have you learned your lesson?" Bella questioned

"Yes" I admitted defeated.

**Didja like it? I'll try to get the next chapter up soon. Review please!**

**--Love,**

**Grace**


	4. Family

**I know you hear this all the time but really thank you for reading and reviewing and favoring but I don't know what an authors and stories alert is could you explain it to me in a review? But if it's a good thing thank you for it too. I feel like going on a humor streak so…but if you don't like it just tell me. Well here's the next chapter!**

Alice's POV

I just had a vision that we were going to have a makeover and show with Bella and it was going to be hilarious. So I ran to Bella's house only to hear Charlie and Renee fighting_ again_. So I knocked on the door a couple of times, when the didn't answer I tried the handle- it was open so I walked in and saw them yelling in the kitchen and Bella hiding by the stairs, eyes wide and red from crying.

"THIS PLACE IS HORRIBLE WHY DO YOU EVEN LIKE IT?" Renee screeched

"BECAUSE IT IS MYHOME!" Charlie snapped. Bella sobbed even harder then she put her hands together and started praying.

"Please, please make them stop fighting and go back to the way they were before please!" She begged. When she opened her eyes she saw me and got up from her place on the stairs and ran toward me.

"ALICE!" Bella exclaimed "Oh Alice!"

"Alice what are you doing here?" Renee questioned shocked. Charlie just stared in surprise.

"Well I came to pick up Bella for some fun things I planned for us- that is if you let her come." I explained

"S-s-sure" Charlie stuttered still kind of shocked, Renee glared at him.

"Thanks! Come on Bella." I smiled at them as we walked out the door. With Bella skipping at my side. As soon as they were out of sight Bella climbed on my back and I ran us home.

"What are we going to do?" Bella inquired as I opened the door to the house.

"We are-"

"Edward!" interrupted Bella, smiling happily as she jumped of my back and ran to Edward. Edward grinned from ear to ear.

"Hey Bella!"

"Umm excuse me!" I said annoyed

"Sorry Alice" Bella apologized "What are we going to do?" I smiled

"We're gonna have a makeover and show!" I replied happily watching her eyes grow wide in horror.

"No please Alice we had one Friday!" Bella begged, Edward just stood there looking sympathetic.

"Yes we are now lets go!" I grinned mischievously knowing what was going to happen next from my vision but hiding it from Edward's power

"Then Edward is coming too!" Bella decided. Edward yelped

"What?!"

"Please Eddie? Don't make me go through this alone!" I've got to hand it to her she knew how to manipulate him.

"Okay" Edward gave in like I knew he would

"Great!" I cheered "Now let's go get Rosalie." After that we all went to my room and got started. Edward sat in front of Bella so she could do his hair while Rosalie and I stood up redoing Bella's hair. Every so often Rosalie, Bella, and I would let out a giggle because of what Bella had done so far to Edward only to be silence by a death glare. Finally we finished with her hair so Bella stood up so she could do his makeup. By now Edward had butterfly clips, headbands, bows, and glitter all over him.

"Eddie stop moving!" Bella scolded, Edward scowled, then Bella reacted by smacking him on the head only to hurt her hand. Then she held her hand out to Edward,

"Kiss it and make it better?" She asked sweetly, Edward laughed then kissed it.

"AWW!" me and Rosalie crooned. They both glared

"How much more things do you have to put on?" Edward complained. So far he had everything on, pink eye shadow, mascara, eyeliner, and blush- it was hilarious.

"We're done. Now all you have to do is change into this outfit." I held up his outfit. It was a pink shirt that said princess in rhinestones across the front and there was a jean skirt with pink high-heels.

"YOU WANT ME TO WEAR _THAT_ OUTFIT?" Edward yelled. Rosalie stared rolling on the floor with laughter

"SHUT UP ROSALIE!" Edward growled

"Pretty please Eddie please?" whispered desolately as she put on bambi eyes. Edward whimpered

"Fine! Give it to me." He grabbed the outfit and ran into the bathroom. A minute later he came back out, all of us collapsed in laughter. Edward was the funniest thing I have ever seen in my_ life_- and that's a long time. Bella ran up to him and grabbed his hand

"Now we do the show." She informed him

"It can't get much worse than this." He muttered

"Come on." Bella tugged on his arm. When they were walking I ran to our family and told them to wait on the couch.

"What is it Alice?" Jasper inquired, I grinned

"The funniest thing you will ever see in your life. Even funnier than Emmett!" With that I ran to the stereo and played Other Side of me- By Hannah Montana. I signaled to Bella to start walking out with a very angry looking Edward.

The other side  
The other side  
The other side of me

Emmett and Jasper howled with laughter, Esme tried to muffle her laughter with her hand and Carlise tried to disgise his laughter with a fake cough.

By day, I play  
The part in every way  
Of simple sweet, calm and collected

Pretend, to my friends  
I'm a chameleon  
Can make a girl feel disconnected

Feel like a star  
A super hero  
Sometimes it's hard to separate  
(Got too much on my plate)

Rosalie and me were laughing on the floor again. Bella just smiled and walked down the stairs with Edward. "Yeah I've never knew you had this side to you Edward or should I say Edwina?" Emmett called out.

If you could see  
The other side of me  
I'm just like anybody else, can't you tell  
I hold the key (the key)  
To both realities  
The girl that I want you to know  
If only I could show  
The other side...the other side  
I want you to see  
The other side...the other side  
The other side of me

Inside, I try  
To make the pieces fit right  
A jigsaw puzzle everywhere

I was sure that if Edward was human he would be tomato red, but the blush bella put on him seemed to make up for it. Edwar looked ready to bolt any minute.

'Cause I flip the script  
So many times I forget  
Who's on stage, who's in the mirror

Back in the spotlight  
The crowd is calling  
The paparazzi and the fame  
(It can drive a girl insane)

If you could see  
The other side of me  
I'm just like anybody else, can't you tell  
I hold the key  
To both realities  
The girl that I want you to know  
If only I could show  
The other side...the other side  
I want you to see  
The other side...the other side  
The other side of me

Down inside I'm not that different  
Like everyone I have a dream  
Don't wanna hide just wanna fit in  
Sometimes it's harder than it seems

If you could see  
The other side of me  
I'm just like anybody else, can't you tell  
I hold the key  
To both realities  
The girl that I want you to know

If you could see  
The other side of me  
I'm just like anybody else, can't you tell  
I hold the key (the key)  
To both realities  
The girl that I want you to know  
If only I could show (yeah)

Emmett whistled loudly and Jasper laughed even harder from the emotions coming from everybody. Rosalie snapped pictures of him, he threw us a nasty look.

The other side...the other side  
I want you to see (yeah!)  
The other side...the other side  
The other side of me

The other side...the other side  
I want you to see  
The other side..the other side of me

Everybody clapped at the end. Edward cursed at us then ran off to go change.

"Go Edward!" Emmett called to him

"Shut up!" Edward snapped suddenly pining Emmett down on the ground.

"Now calm down Edward." Carlisle cautioned. Edward went back up to his room

"Bella go upstairs to see how he is doing." I encouraged, Bella nodded and started to go upstairs and we followed

"Guys cover your thoughts." I warned, they gave me a thumbs up. We crept upstairs with Bella till she reached his room then we hid while she went in his room.

"Eddie you okay?" she asked gently, we unnecessarily pressed our ears to the door to hear better.

"Yeah I'm okay but my family is crazy." He admitted then he stopped, and suddenly opened the door all of us froze.

"Family." Bella repeated giggling.

**So how was it? Should I quit now? Just kidding, but you guys were awesome with the reviews. Wanna review again and make me happier? It's not that hard you just press the button and write what you thought about it… Kay thanks so much to all my readers.**

**--Grace**


	5. Goodbye

**All I can say is wow. There were so many reviews, favorites, and alerts! I never even thought someone would read my story, so thanks. I was reading ****The Little Princess**** to my sister and I thought that this one part would be great for the story so don't sue me I don't own it! I'm going to try something new and switch of POV's between the chapter. Also Bella has already seen Edward in the sun just in case you get confused.**

**Edwards POV**

Today I decided I was going to take Bella to a meadow i found yesterday so I picked her up from preschool and drove as far as the car would allow then stopped right before the trail.

"Okay Bella here's where we get out." I said excited to show her the meadow.

"Where are we going?" she pressed for the thousandth time

"It's a surprise." I knew she hated surprises but I knew she would love this. I knelt down she could climb onto my back; then we left the car far behind us. It only took a minute then I stopped right before the trees opened up. Bella squinted eggar to take the last steps to her surprise.

"Ready?" I asked

"Yups" she replied. So I grabbed her hand and we took the last steps together in to a meadow. I heard her take in a breath.

"Edward this is beautiful! Just like in the picture you drew for me!" she squealed in delight and ran toward the center of it where the sun was shinning the most and spinned around getting a better view of the place. I couldn't help but think she was the most gorgeous thing I had ever seen. I pained me to think that I endangered her life every second she spent with me.

"Eddie come on! Watcha waiting for?" Bella called to me. I walked over to her human pace and hugged her, when Bella hugged me back I felt like I would burst with happiness everything was perfect. We played around for awhile till Bella was worn out. So I ran us back to the car and started to drive her back home.

"Thanks for showing me the meadow." Bella thanked me

"No problem Bella I'm glad you liked it." I said pulling up into her driveway. I reached for the key and opened the door. I saw Renee stomping down the stairs with suitcases in each hand. When she saw us she gave us a pained look. _This is going to kill Bella and Edward but I can't stand living here one more minute!_ She thought. My world came crashing down because I knew what was happening.

"Bella we're leaving." She stated. Bella let out an ear piercing shriek then started crying.

"NO! Mom please no I can't leave! What about the Cullen's? Mom please don't do this to me!" Bella begged. While Bella was begging my heart was breaking into pieces.

"I'm sorry Bella I can't stay here any longer and I'm not leaving you behind." She said flicking her gaze to Charlie for a minute. Charlie's face was of pure torment. _Why, _He thought,_ what did I do wrong? She can't possibly leave and leave with my little Bella too!_

I sat down I had no idea what to do I was going to miss her more than anything in the world it felt like somebody had ripped my non-beating heart out of my chest, tore it to pieces, then burned the rest.

Renee's POV

I felt so bad for Bella and Edward I knew how close they were but I just couldn't stay here any more I hated Forks. It was always wet and raining all the time, and slowly all my love for Charlie disappeared, I mean I still cared I just don't love him the way I used to. Edward looked heartbroken and Bella was crying so hard, it hurt to see them like this. But eventually Bella would move on, she's only four and her memories of him will fade. Edward sat down and **(A.N. this is what I got from The little princess I just adjusted it a little)**Bella sat on his knee and held the lapels of his coat in her small hands, and looked long and hard at his face.

"Are you learning me by heart, little Bella?" he said, heartbroken, stroking her hair.

"No," she answered. "I know you by heart. You are inside my heart." And they put their arms around each other and hugged as if they would never let each other go. Bella started crying even harder I almost considered letting her stay but I couldn't. I would be lost without her. I felt bad for Charlie too. He just stood there hardly comprehending what was happening, but slowly tears started to run down his face. It was a wonder why Edward wasn't crying. I couldn't take the sadness anymore so I started walking toward the door.

"Come on Bella, it's time to go now." I said softly. She slowly stood up and gave Edward a kiss on the cheek and Charlie one too then she ran upstairs and came back down with what looked like a drawing of her and Edward in meadow walked to me and held my hand as we walked out the door together.

"Goodbye Edward, You'll always be my bestest friend." She sobbed. When I opened the door I saw the rest of the Cullen's getting out of their car looking sad. How in the world did they know we were leaving? They slowly walked up to Bella and each gave her a hug a said their goodbyes. I got into my car and started the engine and waited until Bella got inside. I pulled out of the driveway watching them all wave goodbye. As soon as we were out of sight Bella really broke down sobbing her eyes out, I stayed quiet because I knew it would do no good. As was started getting on the highway Bella pulled out the drawing and touched Edwards face lightly and whispered his name as she soon fell asleep.

Edward POV

When that car pulled out of the driveway life had no meaning to me anymore. I loved Bella like I had loved no one else before and now she was gone, taken away by one swift little choice. I needed to leave here there were too many sad memories, so I ran. I didn't know where or how long but I knew why. As I was running I heard other my family following me. Emmett pulled up to my side.

"Sorry Edward but there's no way you're not leaving without us."

**So how was it? I know it was sad but I had to happen sooner or later. Well guys ya know that thanksgiving break is coming right? Well I'm going to Florida so I won't be able to update that week. Sorry. But review and I might find time to update but only if you review. It makes me soooo happy when you do.**

**--love Grace**


	6. I Miss You

**Oh my Edward! I'm piled w/ homework it seems like I've missed a month of skool,**** ugh. Also thanks to Kaelean for part of the idea that I'm using** **well anyhoo here is the next chapter**

**Bella's POV**

I watched the Cullen's in the driveway slowly getting smaller. When I couldn't see them any more I took out the picture Edward had drawn for me. I lightly touched his face thinking about how I would never see him again, that made me cry even harder. I could see my mom in the front looking at me from the mirror.

I cried until I ran out of tears and fell asleep, I woke up to see the car parked outside of an airport mom my was already unloading our bags. I reluctantly climbed out of the car, when she smiled me I just glared. A guilty look came across her face when I did. Eventually we boarded the plane, my mom on one side and an old lady on the other, when she saw my heartbroken face she looked startled.

"What is wrong honey?" she asked

"Nothing." I responded as I gave her a fake smile, she just nodded. Then when she turned away I whispered,

"Everything."

Edwards POV

After running for a while we found ourselves in Denali in front of Tanya's house. I saw her run out of the house followed by the rest of her clan.

"Edward!" she cried happily "What brings you here to Denali?" She _had_ to ask that question?_ It's okay Edward I got it_ Carlisle thought. Nodded in his direction in thanks

"We decided to move on." He stated simply

"Okay then. Well come in we have so much to catch up on. Oh hello Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Jasper" she greeted then frowned

"Rosalie…Alice." She added later. Alice and Rosalie glared. I knew why, Tanya thought of them as a threat because they were closer to me than her even though I only thought of them as sisters. My heart belonged to Bella. Forever. I knew I would never love anyone else as much as I loved her. I closed my eyes feeling the pain the memory brought me._ It'll get better Edward _Jasper thought feeling my pain _you'll find her again someday. _Tanya's thought's wormed into my head_ Earth to Edward! You okay?_

"I think I'm going to go hunt now." I didn't wait for their answer before I ran off. I caught the scent of a deer and leapt for it bringing it down. After I finished draining the deer I looked up to meet a pair of big brown eyes.I took in a sharp breath _Bella!_ I thought, only to see that it was the fawn of the deer I just drained. _Monster_ its eyes accused. I raced back to Tanya's house and into the piano room I had bought last time I came and started to compose the start of a song. God how I missed her

**Yeah I know it was short but I really wanted to get it over w/ and back to Edward + Bella! ****umm I may be asking for a lot but could I please have more reviews? Please? Well hope you liked it I'll try to update soon. Wish me luck on my strings concert!**

**love,**

**grace**


	7. Coming Back To Forks

**Hey guys thanks so much for all those reviews we're almost at 100 well not really but I would LOVE it if we did! Some of you may want me to prolong the separation but umm everybody else (including me) is getting anxious so sorry if the jump between the times are too big but I really I'd have nothing else to write if I continued like that. **

_Thirteen years later…_

**Edward's POV**

"Edward you can't just go moping about everywhere you go come out we all want to talk about something important." Alice called from the other side of my shut door. I searched her thought to see want it was all about but all I got was Selena Gomez songs-she was blocking me out

"Okay I'm coming." I muttered as I walked human pace out of my room. When I looked around my entire family was in the living room, including the Denali coven. When Tanya saw me she smiled really big.

"Edward we've decided we want to move back to Forks and Tanya wants to come with us. We're leaving tomorrow." My mouth dropped open in shock

"I'm sorry Edward but we all want to go back home and being here is obviously not helping so since Forks is the place we all like the most and Tanya hasn't been there in over a decade, there is where we want to go and your coming with us." Alice stated stubbornly, for some reason I knew the thing she was hiding from me before had something to do with Forks.

**Bella's POV**

"Bye mom." I said lovingly

"Honey you don't have to go!" My mom protested

"No it's okay I want to go. You and Phil take care of each other!" I kissed her goodbye before boarding the plane. So here's the deal after moving away from Forks, Washington leaving my best friend behind, my mother and I moved to Phoenix, Arizona. She quickly met Phil- her new husband. Since Phil moves around a lot for his job my mother became sad being away from him so I decided to go back to Forks to spend time with Charlie- my dad. As a sat down in my seat I saw a mother reading her daughter a book of fairytales and I couldn't help compare love to fairytale books you see love is like a fairytale book…you live it for a awhile then the book just has to end. How much I wished my fairytale book didn't end.

When the plane landed I looked around the airport to see my dad waving around at me

"Bella! Bella!" Charlie kept calling out

"Dad!" I smiled; between the both of us we must have drawn the attention of half the airport. When I reached him we hugged kind of awkwardly with all my bags between us. Eventually I got all my bags and hopped into the police cruiser. Driving from the Port Angeles airport to Forks took some time so not knowing what to say to each other left a big uncomfortable silence.

"I like that shirt on you, is it new?" Charlie asked trying to make conversation

"Umm, I have it for about 3 years." I stated

"Oh." After that we didn't say much occasionally asking question. As we sped by I wondered if all my old friends were still here, but most of all I wondered about the Cullen's.

"Umm dad?" I asked hesitantly

"Yeah?" He answered wondering what my question could be

"Where are the Cullen's now?" I said in a rush, he just smiled remembering _those_ times.

"Funny you should ask," he turned a corner close to home " Well, they left right when you left but they just came back a few days ago with this girl named Tanya and are attending Forks High which will be your new school." He informed. Tanya? Who's she is she Edward's girlfriend? They'll remember me right? While I was driving myself crazy with questions we pulled into our driveway where an old red truck was parked. I gave my dad a questioning look.

"Well you see I know you don't like surprises but you need a way of transportation so…" Charlie trailed off I grinned wide this truck was perfect if I ever got into a crash my car would leave without a scratch.

"Oh my god! Thank you so much!" I grinned and gave him a big hug. He grinned back, happy that I liked it.

"Well let's get your stuff in so you can have a good nights rest for school tomorrow." I decided. I grabbed my bags and followed him upstairs and walked into my old room. All at once memories came flooding back I gasped in shock.

"Bella you okay?" unable to speak I just nodded "Well I'll give you time to yourself. I'll be downstairs if you need me." When Charlie left I closed the door then collapsed onto the bed only to find somebody else sitting there.

"Alice?" I gasped

"Bella?" She said hesitantly

"Alice!" I screamed as I threw myself into her arms forgetting how hard she was

"Silly Bells." Alice chuckled

"God Bella you've changed so much! Last time I saw you were missing your front tooth and couldn't say the word quality!" She squealed "Now you have boobs, curves, and a gorgeous face!" I felt my face heat up, it probably looked tomato red, "And look! You still blush!"

"Gee Alice I'm flattered!"

"Oh! You've got an attitude!" She looked evilly at me, I scowled but me face softened after about two seconds and curiosity got the best of me

"How did you know I was here though Alice?"

"Psychic remember?" she said pointing to her head

"Oh that was stupid." I muttered slapping myself in the head

"Whatever." She dismissed "I know you probably want to see the rest of my family so I'm going to leave and knock on your front door then ask Charlie if you can come, which he'll say yes to, then you come with me and we go see the rest of the family!"

"Okay what are we waiting for then?" I asked excitedly but before I could look at her she was gone and I heard a knock on the door, and Charlie greeting Alice. I rushed down stairs right when Charlie opened his mouth to call me.

"Alice!" I pretended to meet her for the first time

"Bella!" She pretended back

"Well Bella, Alice has already asked me if you could go to their house, I agreed but you have to be back before eight." I nodded

" 'Kay then." Alice grabbed my hand and we ran out the door, When we closed the closed the door Alice beckoned me to get on her back but I eyed her unsure. She let out a big sigh,

"Bella if I can carry a car for over two hours do you think I would have a problem carrying you?"

"But I-"

"Exactly" She cut me off "Now let's go." Slowly I got on to her back and when i was on tight she sped off.

**Sooooo? What didja think about **_**that?**_** Well what ever you thought tell me about it when you review. i saw how much you guys reviewed last time so i was wondering if we could possibly make it to the hundred mark. review as much as you can, even on the other chapters again, even if all you write is hi! well i'm not the kind of person to say i wont update until i get (amount of reviews) but i would aprectiate it if you would. Get ready cause the next chapter includes Edward and Tanya! remember review please!**

**love,**

**Grace**


	8. Tanya

**HOLY GUACAMOLE OVER LE CHOCOLATE COVERED BREADSTICKS! YOU GUYS ARE **_**AMAZING WE MADE IT TO 100! **_**I got so many reviews that I decided to update early! **_**I got a lot of questions about why Charlie didn't noticed how weird it was that the Cullen's didn't age, I don't really have a good answer all I have is that once you get to a certain age you don't grow as much and Charlie never had a good look at them and they didn't go to school so... But if anybody's got a better explanation I would love it if you could tell me**_**. Well enough of my blabbering lets get going! **

Bella's POV

"Alice?" I called quietly

"Yes Bella?" She responded while still running

"Umm, who's Tanya?" I blurted before I could chicken out. As soon as I said her name an irritated expression came on her face.

"Tanya," She sneered "is the queen bitch, she hates every female prettier then her because she thinks we're a threat to her and her chances with men. I hate her." Oh!

"But what does she have to do with you and what has she done that's been so bad that you hate her?" I asked wanting to know more about her

"Ugh, she despises Rosalie and me that most because we're closest to Edward and because of a couple of things we've done to her." Hmm knowing Alice I bet those "couple" of things had been pretty bad. But there was something I was worried about something that's been bugging me since Charlie mention her with the Cullen's,

"Alice she dating Edward?" I said warily before I was done speaking she was grinning her head of

"No way Edward hates her and says she doesn't know how to take a hint and keep her hands to herself but he's too much of a gentleman to tell her." I cheered silently in my head

"Well Bella are you ready to meet the rest of the family?" I gulped then nodded after 13 years I could finally see them

"BELLA!!!" Heard a big booming yell com from the house then before I knew it I was sitting on the couch surrounded by vampires. Normally people would freak out, but me? I felt like I was truly at home.

"Emmett!" I yelled back as he swooped me into a bone crushing huge

"Emmett..." I heard somebody warn

"Rosalie?" I asked as I tried to wiggle out of Emmett's grasp and I hugged her as she hugged me back I turned and saw Esme, Jasper and Carlisle together so I ran to them next

"Esme, Jasper, Carlisle!" I grabbed onto all 3 of them at once

"It was like we had lost anther daughter." Esme whispered in my ear, and that was all it took to make me burst into tears I missed them so much.

"Wow Bella you've defiantly grown up!" Emmett whistle, Rosalie smacked him in the head and I blushed

"What the hell!?" I saw somebody screech from the top of the stairs-Tanya. I knew it right away "Who is she?"

"God Tanya shut the fuck up. If you must know this is Bella Swan. One our best friends she recently got back for Phoenix after 13 years." Alice growled defensively

"But she's human." She stated

"She's our friend." Rosalie snapped. Knowing she wasn't getting anywhere Tanya marched over to another chair and glared at me, everybody else ignored her so I did too

"Bella?" A familiar voice gasp. I looked up into golden scorching eyes and more tears came pouring out like a waterfall.

"Edward!" I cried as I threw myself into his cold, hard arms and buried my head into his shirt, breathing in his scent.

"You're back." I cried even harder if that was possible at the sound of his voice until I heard an annoying cough from the background. I unwillingly pulled apart to face her and we I looked at her I glowered

"Yes Tanya?" Edward hissed in his velvet voice

"There are people here; it's rude to ignore us." She explained

"Damn it Tanya, go to hell." Emmett cursed at her; Tanya stood up abruptly and stalked away trailing her hand along Edwards shoulder as she left, I tensed up only to feel Jasper calm me down.

"Just ignore her." Jasper said breaking the tension

"Well Bella you have so much to tell us." Rosalie smile happy that Tanya was gone

"Okay then-"I started

"Woohoo Bella when did you get boobs?" Emmett interrupted. I blushed

"God Emmett I already asked her that." Alice teased

"Lord have mercy." Esme cried almost embarrassed as me. Everybody burst into its of laughter.

"Okay guys Bella's had enough embarrassment." Edward called smiling at me that smile took me back 13 years ago when he was drawing that picture of me and him in the meadow… oh!

"Alice?" I looked towards her hoping she would have a vision and go get it for me while hiding her mind from Edward

"Ok I'll be right back" she agreed seeing the vision. The rest of the family gave me questioning looks as she zoomed out the door.

"Where is she going?" Jasper asked, i just smiled and shook my head. Emmett started laughing

"What's so funny?" Jasper and Edward asking at the same time

"The fact that your girls are keeping secrets from you!" Emmett laughed again i looked toward Edwards face.I was suprised at the 'your girls' part; was I Edwards girl? Edwards face had a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"Actually Emmett, Bella and Alice aren't the only one's keeping secrets." Rosalie mocked with a smug smile as we all watched Emmetts face turn from humor to horror

"What?!" Emmett yelped making us all laugh. Before we could say anymore Alice came back with it and handed it to me then sat back down next to Jasper. I turned toward Edward and took in a deep breath

"Remeber this?" i inquired as i unfolded his drawing of us together in the meadow. Edward gasped

"You've had it after all these years?" I just nodded unable to speak we stared at it for awhile then passed it around for the others to see

"Do you want to go there now?" Edward said suddenly, his eyes lighting up

"Yeah" I agreed I looked strait into his gorgeous liquid honey eyes I felt like nothing had changed. Except for the fact that i might be falling in love with him.

**So there you are! Tell me about it when you review, which you will. _Riiggghhhtt? _We'll thank you guys so much my wonderful readers! if i could bake without burning myself i'd make you cookies, but i'm sorry i cant but i can update earlier if i get enough reviews *hint hint* **

**love-- **

**Grace**


	9. Edward, I Love You

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while but with Christmas and everything it was hard. I hope you 4give me.**

Edward's POV

I couldn't believe it, Bella was back! Every single cell in my body yearned to hold her in my arms again. But Bella had changed; she had physically changed and I defiantly noticed. As I ran to our meadow I could feel every inch of her warm body against my cold one.

Instead of stopping at the edge of the meadow I went strait to the middle, where the sun was shinning the most. I pulled her gently off my back and set her on her feet but being Bella she tripped. Before I could think about it my hand shot out to stop her from falling and pulled her into my chest. Her breath hitched and her heart started pounding harder.

"Are you alright, Bella?" I asked concerned

"Uh huh" She mumbled, satisfied that she was okay I let go of her putting my hands on her waist her incase she tripped again.

"I'm fine." She assured me, I waited until her heart rate got back to normal then I let go not really wanting to.

"So… What did you do these past few years?" She asked filling in the silence

"To be honest, nothing. I hunted every so often and when I wasn't hunting I just curled up into a ball and sat there. What did you do?" I told her ashamed for being so useless.

"Well my mom got me enrolled into school, I only made one friend and in 5th grade she ditched me for 'the popular crew', I never dated anybody, mom got married so I came to Forks and here I am." She finished with a grin.

"You never dated anyone?" I repeated shocked. How could someone a beautiful as her not date anyone?

"Nope," She laughed half heartedly "I was always the clumsy freak, I never fit in."

"Your not a freak Bella," I disagreed "I'm the one who hears voices in my head." I watched her face carefully to see confusion mask it.

"Speaking of that can you still not hear my thoughts?" She pressed. Frowning I listened carefully. Not hearing anything because we were so far away from everybody and I still couldn't hear anything from her. So I shook my head. So we spent an hour like that just asking questions about each others lives. After a couple of hours I found her in my lap with me playing with her hair, I didn't realize how late it got until the sun started to go down casting a beautiful sunset in the sky.

"Wow." Bella whispered in her enchanting voice. We sat there for a few more minutes until I broke the silence

"Okay Bells I think I better get you back home now." She pouted unwilling to leave but she stood up anyway and climbed onto my back I ran slower than usual to prolong my time with Bella. Eventually we reached her house, when I pulled her of my back I turned to say goodbye. When she noticed what I was going to say she put her finger over my lips

"Please don't leave; go up to my room, the window is open. Let me make Charlie dinner and get ready, but please don't leave." She begged, giving me the puppy dog eyes. And she told me I dazzled her!

"Alright, don't take too long." I called to her before I rushed up to her room. I settled down onto her bed. It didn't take long before I heard her come into the room.

"You stayed!" She cried and flung herself onto my lap** (a.n. sound familiar?) **I laughed and wrapped my arms around her and I couldn't help but notice how perfectly we fit together. Yup, Bella still had me wrapped around her little finger.

"Are you going to school with us tomorrow?" I inquired

"Uh-hu, I got everything ready so Alice can't bug me about it tomorrow." She announced proudly. Slowly her eyes started drooping and her sentences became slurred

"Bella I think it's time for you to go to bed." I whispered quietly

"Hmmm" She mumbled to tired to form words. So I picked her up and tucked her into the blankets and started to hum a tune I started when I first met Bella. Then I heard Bella start to speak

"Hey i like skittles too! Hand them over!" I chuckled quietly. I had forgotten she talked in her sleep and that it was very amusing. So I quieted down to listen to her some more

"Tanya your the ugliest vampire I have ever met, now give me some of those damn skittles!" She screeched

"You don't even eat them! I hope someone rips you up and burns the pieces!"

"You got m&m's too? What the hell!" I frowned at Bella's cussing it was so wierd coming out of her innocent mouth i guess I didn't like it because I knew her when she was a kid. Then Bella uttered words that would have made my heart pound 100 miles per hour if I was human

"Edward i love you"

**i know cliffy sorry but i could resist every story has one. Also I was thinking of doing another story but as a warning it might take me longer to update then so you guys make the choice tell me when you review, i'd do a poll but i have no idea how to work that stupid thing. Hope you like this chapter, sorry for the delay, and merry late christmas**

**love--**

**Grace**


	10. Everybody

**Hehe I love everybody's reactions to the candy they were so funny. I've noticed the author's notes have been pretty long so I'll try to shorten them. :D**

**Edward's POV**

I didn't know what to do, how to react, or if she just meant the friend "I love you". Since I didn't know which one I decided to just not push for the answer –although I desperately wanted to know. I knew if I confronted her with my questions she'd get embarrassed. So while she was asleep I decided to get her some skittles and m&m's. I quietly opened the window and left.

I ran to the nearest store to look for the candy. Finding it quickly, I walked out of the store and to the rest of my family at home. As soon as I walked in the door Alice was in my face trembling with impatience.

"Did you hear what she said?" Alice shouted in my ear. At Alice's loudness everybody else came down the stairs, excluding Tanya, she was angry at us for being rude while Bella was here.

"What are you guys talking about?" Rosalie wondered

"Only the fact that Bella told Edward she loves him while she was talking in her sleep!" Alice squealed, everybody gasped.

"So Edward's not gay!" Emmett exclaimed, his face pouting

"Pay up Emmett!" Jasper grinned, holding open his hand while Emmett handed over the money. I growled.

"Alice she may only have meant the friend type of love." I disagreed

"Yeah right," Alice snorted "I saw it! Remember when we first met her? It was so obvious that you were going to end up together and the fact that our in love with her defiantly shows."

"Alice I have no idea what you are talking about. Now before you wear me out I'm going to get ready for tomorrow, Bella's first day of school." I pointed out

"God Edward, you thought I forgot?" Alice asked, horrified. I walked upstairs before she could say anything more.

Tanya's POV

Ugh. From my room I could hear Edward come in and talk about Bella. It hurt to think about it. I have been in love with him for over thirty years and he doesn't show the slightest hint of loving me back. It hurt to see him look at Bella with so much love in his eyes and not even notice me standing there. She was human for crying out loud, and all the Cullen's preferred her over me, even Carlisle and Esme; although they won't say it, it was obvious they did.

Rosalie and Alice already showed they hated me and would do anything to make my life more miserable, Emmett and Jasper loved her like their sister and would hurt anybody that looked at her the wrong way, Carlisle and Esme thought of her as another daughter, and Edward…Edward I knew was in love with her, even though I knew that, I still tried my damn best to make him love me. I tried to make him jealous with the other guys, I dressed up in revealing clothes, spent hours on my make-up and he didn't even notice.

Now Bella comes into his life again and it's like I don't even exist. It has been only a day and I already hate her. When Edward was in Denali he was miserable, now I can tell it was because he was away from Bella. There must be some way to get Edward to love me and Bella out of his life. What ever way it was I was going to find it, no matter what!

Bella's POV

I was having the most wonderful dream ever, well, in the beginning it was _really _frustrating; Tanya and I were fighting over candy. Then Edward came in and took me away from her into our meadow again. I was in his arms and I told him I loved him and he told me the same. We were about to kiss our lips centimeters apart when my alarm went off.

"Shut up, shut up, shut up!" I groaned searching for the snooze button

"Bella you better wake up or else your going to be late for school." A velvet voice whispered softly into my ear.

"Five more hours." I begged

"You now most people ask for five more minutes." He chuckled. With a big sigh I opened my eyes to find Edward right in front of me.

"Yes but why would I do that five minutes isn't a very long time." I explained while getting out of bed. I grabbed my clothes and shoes

"I'm having a human moment, will you wait for me?" I asked

"Of course." Edward smiled. I quickly brushed my teeth and hair then I changed my clothes, wanting to get back to Edward. Happy with the outcome I walked out into his arms.

"Why hello there beautiful." Edward whispered in my ear. So, naturally, I blushed.

Which made him laugh out loud.

"Shhh, What about Charlie?"

"He left before you woke up." Edward explained

"Oh" I started to walk down the stairs to have breakfast while holding Edwards hand. I grabbed a pop tart and sat down to eat. I watched Edward as he sat down then started to pull something out of his pocket. He grabbed my hand and a placed something in it. When I looked to my palm there was a bag of skittles and a bag of m&m's.

"Ah! Skittles and m&m's!" I squealed happily "Thank you!" I threw my arms around him in a big hug; we fit perfectly together, like to puzzle pieces. I looked up into his eyes, they were topaz today, and they were so deep like they went on forever. Edward looked back into my eyes, we stood like that for awhile, but I didn't want to move, slowly, I looked toward his lips and leaned forward, he did the same. Then suddenly the door flung open.

"Is everybody ready for school?" Tanya yelled looking strait at us, I almost groaned right there, I felt like slapping Tanya right there. I kept getting interrupted when I was about to kiss Edward, even in my dreams!

"Oh, did I interrupt something?" she challenged, grinning evilly. I pulled back reluctantly from Edwards arms and stood up face to face with Tanya.

"No, nothing at all." I said through my teeth, knowing I wouldn't be able to hurt her, I stalked past her to grab my bag and coat, except being me, I tripped. I put my hands in front of me to brace my fall. When the fall didn't come I realized there was a pair of cold arms wrapped around my waist. Edward.

"Thank you." I said quickly, embarrassed. Tanya snickered. I let out a frustrated sigh and stood up properly and picked up my stuff.

"Are we all going in my car?" I asked not really wanting Tanya to come

"No," Edward disagreed "We're going in my car." Pulling out his keys. Confused, I opened the door to find a shiny, silver, Volvo parked in Charlie's spot. When did that get there? When we got into the car Edward started the engine and dove off.

"Is Forks High big?" I asked,nervous now

"Nope." Edward reassured me

"But since it's so small word travels around fast. So right now everybody is anticipating your arrival." Tanya interjected resurfacing my worries. I saw Edward throw a frown in Tanya's direction.

"Everybody?" I squeaked, my voice rising up an octave

"Everybody." Tanya confirmed

**So how was that I'm pretty proud of this chapter for some reason, I don't know why. please review!**

**Love—**

**Grace**


	11. I'll Try My Best

**Awesome reviews! Humongous thanks to **_**Dark Winged Angel AnkokuSama **_**and **_**someoneyoudon'tknowprobably**_**! They helped with a little bit of this chapter and all of the next, you guys** **are awesome! Thank you!**

Bella's POV

Everyone! I knew I was not going to fit in properly already and I haven't even started yet! Oh dear lord if you have any love for me left you will not let me embarrass myself.

"Oh and just to warn you, the Cullen's don't talk to humans here if they can help it, only I do that, so people will be bombarding you with questions." Tanya added to my worries

"Damn it!" I groaned; Edward threw me a disapproving look. I was too nervous to respond so I just put my head in my hands and whimpered.

"Great this is just great!"

"Don't you want people to know you?" Tanya inquired, knowing perfectly well how I don't fit in. Before I could say anything Edward interjected,

"No, Bella was never one for being the center of attention." I tried to give him a smile but I came out looking like a grimace.

"Bella it's going to be fine, you have all of us. It'll be alright." Edward assured me.

"Will I see you guys between classes and lunch?" I asked, looking up toward him, worried.

"Of course, you'll probably have a couple of subjects with either Alice, Me, or Tanya. Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie are playing as senior's while we play as juniors. Rosalie and Jasper are the Hale twins, Emmett, Alice and I are the Cullen's and Tanya is our cousin."

"We're here!" Tanya announced happily. I looked around and saw a smaller school than mine back in Phoenix, but this one had many separated buildings and trailers. Edward pulled into the parking lot drawing in a lot of stares. I noticed that the Cullen cars were the newest cars in the lot. Edward turned of the engine and came to my side to open the door. I stepped out of the car, curtsyingan invisible dress.

"Why thank you kind sir." I said in a British accent. Edward gave me a heartbreaking smile then bowed,

"It was my pleasure dear lady." Edward replied. Everybody around me looked at me like I had three heads and blue skin. I blushed tomato red,

"They're staring." I squeaked. Edward leaned down and put his lips next to my ear,

"It's because you're so beautiful." He said in his velvet voice. My breathing stopped, I looked up into his deep topaz eyes and internally sighed. He was too beautiful to be real.

"Let's go guys." Tanya whined, Edward leaned away and start to lead me to the office when the rest of the Cullen's pulled up next to us and came out.

"Sorry we're late; the girls just couldn't decide what to wear." Jasper apologized

"Although I wouldn't mind if Rose didn't wear anything." Emmett said suggestively, wiggling his eyebrows at her.

"Shut up Emmett! For that, we are not going to have any fun tonight!" Rosalie scolded

"Eww! Please stop!" I begged, everyone laughed.

"Come on guys, Bella has to got to get her schedule." Alice interrupted and started to walk toward the school.

"As if you didn't already know what was on it." Edward laughed, following her, pulling me with him. We walked into the school and turned to what was, obviously, the office.

"We'll stay right behind you but you need to ask for your stuff." Alice informed me. I walk up to the lady at the desk, slightly shocked the sight of the Cullen's

"Hello! You must be Isabella Swan!" She welcomed, coming out of her daze

"Bella" I corrected

"Bella." She reaped try out my name "Here is you schedule, a map of the school and this is for you to get all your teachers to sign and bring back here at the end of the day." She said pointing to each paper.

"Thank you." I smiled shyly; I took the papers then turned to the Cullen's and we walked out of the office

"What do you have?" Emmett yelled as he grabbed my schedule out of my hands

"Emmmmmmeeeettt!" I complained as I leapt up toward the paper but he just held it up high above me.

"Hmm… Trigonometry, English, Spanish, Drama, Government, Biology, Gym." Emmett read out loud "Do any of you have classes with her?"

"I have Government with her." Alice smiled "But I already new that."

"I have Gym with her." Tanya frowned but tried to hide it

"I have Biology and Drama with her." Edward threw me his crooked grin again, making my heart stop. Again.

"We should walk you to your locker now." Rosalie suggested "What number is it?" I looked down onto my papers

"64" They all seemed to know where they were going so I follow, making sure to take note of where it was. We dropped our stuff off at of lockers then grouped back together again.

"We'll, we all better get going the bell is going to ring in a minute." Alice announced. We all went our separate ways, except Edward. He grabbed my books then my hand and started walking.

"What are you doing?" I wondered

"I'm walking you to your class." He said as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"But you might be late." I objected

"I can run." Edward grinned, his eyes twinkling with mischievousness. I sighed, I knew fighting with him would be a lost cause, so I nodded then grinned happily. It didn't take long before we reached my class. I grabbed my books and looked up to his god-like face.

"Thank you Edward." I smiled happy we spent more time together even if it was only for a few seconds

"Your welcome, it was my pleasure." I started to turn around

"Bella?" Edward called before I could take a step

"Yeah?"

"Try not to fall down or attract too much attention, okay?" I blushed a light pink

"I'll try my best."

**So how was that? I'll admit I procrastinated a lot, and my new year's resolution was don't procrastinate, yet I still did. I knew it wouldn't last but I still got it done on time! I felt rushed because I waited to long to start. Whatever, I talk too much, the main thing is for you to review! Please review!**

**--Grace**


	12. He Never Did

**OHEMGEE! 232 reviews! Thank you Someoneyoudon'tknowprobably, ****Dark Winged Angel AnkokuSama, ****EDWARDXOXO, and ****FRK921 for helping me with this chapter! Thank you! This is extra long because you guys are awesome and you deserve it!**

_**Important: **_**I changed some of Bella and Edward's schedule in chapter eleven after doing some research so you might want to read it again, sorry.**

**Bella's POV**

I took a deep breath and walked to the teacher, who was facing away from me. He was talking to another student with a baby face, blue eyes, and blonde hair. I tapped the teacher lightly on the shoulder

"Excuse me?" I said quietly. The teacher turned around to face me,

"Isabella Swan!" He exclaimed "I'm Mr. Varner."

"Please call me Bella." I never liked people calling me Isabella it sounded to formal. I handed him the piece of paper he was supposed to sign right when the bell rang. I hoped Edward made it on time, but knowing him, he was probably already in his seat. Mr. Varner scribbled his signature down then handed it back to me.

"Okay class this is Bella Swan. Bella you'll sit by Jessica, Jessica will you please raise your hand?" A girl with dirty blonde, almost brown, curls raised her hand. I walked down the aisle toward her. As soon as I placed my books down she attacked me with questions,

"OMG! You know THE Edward Cullen? Are you dating? Or are you just friends? How do you know him? Do you know all the Cullen's? How long have you known them? Oh yeah, hi, I'm Jessica Stanley!"

"Umm, hi Jessica, I'm Bella. No we're not dating but he's my best friend, I've known him since I was four, yes I know all the Cullen's, and I've known them since I met Edward." After I said that Edward and I weren't dating I swear her smile got even bigger. Then Mr. Varner called the class to order and the rest of the class just sped by. The bell rand so I gathered my books and walked out into the hallway when the blonde haired boy that Mr. Varner talked to earlier walked over to me.

"Hey, darling, I'm Mike. Do you know what I would do if I could rearrange the alphabet?"

"Umm, no?" I was confused

"I would put U and I together." Mike said huskily, wrapping his arm around my waist and pulled me closer leaning down toward my face

"Really, I'd put F and U together." I quickly wriggled out of his hands. I walked out the door trying to get away from him. I looked down the hall for a teacher passing by but all it saw were students who were, one by one, stopping and staring.

"Come on now don't be like that. I'm sure we can work something out." He said grabbing me by the waist again but this time he kissed my cheek

"Damn it, stop!" I pulled at his arm trying to get it off me, but he only tightened it.

"Take your hands off of her." Edwards voice, sharp as a knife, came from next to me and grabbed my hand

"Why? Is Eddie jealous?" Mike teased, pulling me closer, so I was pressed up against him; suddenly I heard a sharp _crack!_ And Mike was on the ground screaming, clutching his nose in pain. Blood was gushing down his face; I walked as far away from the smell as I could get without letting go of Edward's hand. Edward walk over to him then knelt down

"Bitch! You broke my nose!" Mike yelled

"Next time I tell you to do something you _do it_." Edward growled, and then he stood up and walked away. When we did a big crowd rushed up to Mike

"Are you gonna get in trouble?" I asked worried

"No, I have never been caught and I doubt I will be now." Edwards voice still icy from our encounter with Mike. We walked in silence to my next class, he dropped me off without a word and left. Hurt, I walked into the classroom and handed the teacher, Mr. Mason, the slip. When he signed it I sat down and was quiet during class. The bell rang I walked to the door and found Edward leaning on the wall, pinching the bridge of his nose. I remember when I was little he used to do that when he was frustrated. I walked up to his side and grabbed his hand. When I did it felt electricity run through me body and fireworks go off in my eyes.

"Bella are you alright?" I heard Edward asked

"Uh hu. Let's go to class." Spanish dragged on slowly because I was bad at Spanish and I really wanted to see Edward. Then the bell rang again, we walked into drama together since we had the same class. I gave the teacher my slip, as soon as she signed it she gestured for me to sit down with the rest of the class.

"Today I have decided what we are going to do for our school play!" She announced in a loud voice "We are going to do Romeo and Juliet! Tomorrow I will assign parts no trading of parts and no complaining, got it?"

"Got it." The class echoed. When lunch finally came around I was dead tiered. Everyone kept coming up to me and asking me questions when I just wanted to fall asleep. School was so stressful, and I swear I was going to slap the next person to come up to me and ask if I was the 'famous' Isabella Swan. Normally I'm never this tiered in school but moving to a whole new school can do funny things. Edward looked over to me, concerned

"Bella are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." I grabbed my lunch and he led us to where the rest of the Cullen's were sitting down.

"Hey Bella! I Heard that Mike tried to rape you! Great start on your first day!" Emmett laughed, I blushed

"Way to make me feel better Emmett!" I groaned

"Your welcome." And that's how most of lunch went

Alice's POV

This was so romantic! How Edward and Bella lean into each other unconsciously with his arm around her so protectively! It was so nice to see Edward not be the fifth wheel all the time. Edward had put pizza sauce on Bella's nose so she made him eat the pizza which made Emmett start cracking up so he made him eat an apple, and Emmett's face had us all laughing. What can I say? Bella fit in with us perfectly she was part of the family. Tanya on the other hand… I could see her in the corner of my eye sitting with Jessica and Lauren, all glaring at Bella. I could see she had a plan for Bella I just didn't know what.

Bella's POV

I was laughing my head off at Edward and Emmett's face when they ate human food, it was hilarious! My stomach hurt from laughing so much and eventually my eyes started watering. Then the lunch bell rang, ruining all the fun. I frowned,

"What's wrong Bella? Don't want to leave me and be stuck in a classroom for forty-five minutes with Edward?" Emmett joked

"Yeah pretty much." I said sarcastically making Edward pout and all of us laugh

"Okay lets go then Mrs. Carter is gonna kill me if I'm late…again." Emmett said seriously. We all stood up and walked to our class I followed Edward to the biology room. I had Mr. Banner sign the paper then he told me to go sit down next to Edward which I happily obliged. All we did was review and I knew everything so I just sat there until the bell rang.

"Oh God!" I groaned

"What?"

"PE. Remember 'Bella the klutz'" I said disgusted as I stopped at the gym doors

"You're not that clumsy." Edward disagreed, I raised an eyebrow. Edward smiled

"You'll be fine. Tanya is there, she will help."

"Umm, yeah."

"Alright, here goes." I said as walked into the gym

"'Bye" I knew I was going to hurt somebody or myself it was inevitable. Me + Gym= Disaster. Coach Clapp pointed gave me my gym locker number and uniform, and then I went to go change. When I walked out I learned we were playing volleyball. It went horrible. I spiked three people in the back of the head, stomach, and face. One of the people was Mike, I wasn't so sorry when I hit him. I got hit in the face when I looked up instead of hitting the ball, so now a bruise was starting to form. I was so grateful when Coach Clapp blew the whistle, I actually yelled out:

"Finally!" This of course made everyone look at me and make me blush. I went back to the locker room and changed as fast as I could to get out of the stupid place when somebody tripped me. I knew I didn't trip over air this time, it was defiantly someone's foot.

"Hey!" I exclaimed, looking up to see Tanya and Lauren standing above me.

"Aww, what's the matter? Baby Bella just got tripped?" Lauren sneered

"Bitch." I muttered. That's when I felt Tanya slap me right across my face leaving a huge red hand mark.

"You better watch your mouth Swan! Edward is mine and you better leave the rest of the Cullen's alone! Don't forget what I am and how easily I can kill you!" Tanya whispered the last few words

"Don't think Edward like you because he doesn't! You're just an ugly little girl with no life so he feels bad for you!" The last sentence stung more than the slap she gave me. I always knew I never was good enough for him but I still tried.

"That's not true!" I choked back tears threatening to spill over.

"He told me himself Bella. Edward is sick of you; he doesn't even want you near him. Face it Bella he doesn't love you anymore, he never did."

**Sorry to leave it at that but it's 11:30 and I'm tired. Thank you to all that reviewed and thanx to ****Someoneyoudon'tknowprobably, ****Dark Winged Angel AnkokuSama, ****EDWARDXOXO, and ****FRK921. Thank you again! And all my lovely readers! Please review!**

**Love**

**--Grace**


	13. In Edward's Arms

Bella's POV

After that last comment the tears spilled over and I had to try very hard to not start sobbing. Lauren and Tanya stalked past me, slamming the door on the way out. I stood up shakily, rubbing away the tears with the back of my hand. I walked out the gym doors to find Edward waiting there. When he saw me his eyes grew wide, but before he could say anything I spoke

"Edward, if you don't want me around anymore you should've just told me!" I sobbed then walked away. Edward grabbed me by the arm and stopped me before I could take two steps.

"What are you talking about?" He asked confused

"You don't have to feel bad for me; I can do fine on my own!" I dashed away leaving a shocked Edward standing in the hallway. I walked to the parking lot after grabbing my books, when I realized I had no way to get home without Edward. I stood there and eventually it started to rain. The rain poured down my cheeks as I looked up into the sky, my tears mixing in with the rain.

"Bella do you need a ride?" I heard a concerned voice call. I looked around to see girl named Angela from one of my earlier classes waving at me; I nodded. I walked over to her wiping the rest of the tears and rain off my face and mumbled a thank you. I gave her the directions to my house and she started the car while I got into the passenger seat. When she pulled out of the parking lot I saw Edward staring at me from his car. Our eye's connected for a second until I tore my gaze away.

"Bella are you okay?" Angela asked cautiously

"Yeah I'm fine." I said quietly, we pulled into my driveway and I got out

"Thank you so much Angela." I tried to smile

"No problem." She smiled back, I closed the car door and she drove away. I walked toward the door while searching for my keys, when I looked up Edward was standing in front of me. I tried to walk around him but he moved in my way

"May I help you?" I asked frustrated

"Bella we need to talk." Edward said firmly

"Oh really? Come to say goodbye?" I said sarcastically

"Bella I'm serious."

"Fine, come in." I gave in, turning the key in the lock and pushing the door open. I walked in and Edward closed the door behind him. We walked into the kitchen as I put my backpack on the counter.

"Alright Edward Cullen, lets talk." I turned around to face him and found myself pressed up against his chest. I breathed in sharply but didn't move.

"What do you mean 'if I don't want you anymore'? Where did that come from?"

"Tanya said that you were sick of me and didn't want to see me again and that I was just an ugly little girl with no life so you felt bad for me and you never liked me." I spilled out everything in one breath. I watched as Edward's face turn from confusion to horror to anger.

"Tanya." Edward spit out her name "Bella! Nothing Tanya said was true I do want you around and I am defiantly not sick of you! You are the best thing that has ever happened to me in my entire 108 years!" Edward said with so much love in him voice; he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me even closer to him. My breath was becoming ragged and I desperately wanted to kiss him.

"Really?" I asked in a quiet voice

"Really." My eye's flickered back and forth between his eyes and his mouth. Edward leaned down and I stood on my toes, and then I tilted my head up and …we kissed. It was the best sensation I have ever felt, all my worries disappeared. The kiss was so sweet and loving, I knew right then and there I was deeply in love with Edward Cullen, there was no way I would love anybody else. He was my soul mate, my other half, he made me whole, it was heaven on earth. The only reason we broke apart was because I had to breathe; I took in deep breaths and tried to clear my brain.

"Bella, I love you." Edward whispered

"I love you too." I whispered back, giving him another kiss

"I guess that means you're not angry anymore." Edward laughed breathlessly, I smiled

"I better make dinner for Charlie before he comes home." I informed while getting the ingredients and the pots and pans. I tried to make dinner but Edward kept distracting me by playing with my hair, kissing me, saying "I love you". It was very, very distracting.

"Stop it, Edward."

"What?" Edward asked innocently

"You're dazzling me again." I admitted

"Again?" he questioned with a smile on his lips that I really wanted to kiss. So I did.

"Yes, again." I repeated when we broke apart "I'll admit it: Edward Cullen dazzles me frequently! Happy?"

"I am always happy when you're with me." Finally we finished making dinner after an hour. I finished my half of the dinner fast, so I made Edward wait while I got ready for bed. The warm water of the shower seemed to wash away the remains of today's drama and tears and the sweet strawberry scented shampoo calmed me down. I stepped out of the shower when I heard Charlie come in. I threw on clothes and brushed my teeth then called to Charlie

"Hey dad, the food is in the microwave!" I walked over to the top of the steps

"'Kay thanks Bells." He called back before turning on the microwave and the TV. I waited for a second then dashed into my room to find a god sitting on my bed.

"Welcome back." Edward greeted while I walked over to sit next to him but he pulled me into his lap instead.

"Edward?"

"Yes love?"

"How come you can stand my scent now?" I asked honestly curious. I remember the first day I met him he suddenly became angry and stiff until he started running and how angry he seemed the first few days. Edward looked thoughtfully at the ceiling for a second.

"After awhile I got used to your smell and I never wanted to hurt you and when you left I hated the fact that I once wanted to hurt you so I dominated that side of me."

"So I don't smell tempting anymore?" I clarified

"No, you still do, but I just don't want to hurt you anymore." He kissed me on the cheek after saying that. I leaned into his arms and yawned. I guess he noticed because he layed me down on the bed and pulled the covers over me.

"It's late you should go to sleep, you have a stressful day." I didn't object because I really was tired so I pulled him down next to me and he started humming my lullaby so I soon fell asleep in Edward's arms.

**I am so sorry for taking this long! We went to Great Wolf Lodge for my sister's birthday (which is tomorrow! She's turning nine!) And I procrastinated…again. Well they finally kissed hope that make's you happy, please review!**

**Love, **

**Grace**


	14. Sweet Dreams

**I am very, very sorry for taking that long on chapter 13! It was inexcusable, unfair and almost criminal! So here is the next chapter, I hope it satisfies you ;)**

**Alice's POV**

I was out hunting again with Jasper when I had one of my visions:

_Edward stormed into the house breaking Tanya's door with a push of his hand. Tanya was there lying on the bed talking on the phone to Lauren_

"_I don't regret it she so deserved it— Oh Edward! What a surprise! Lauren I'll call you back later." Tanya snapped her cell phone shut "So… how may I help you?" She stood up from the bed and draped herself over Edward's shoulder._

"_Get off me!" Edward snarled _

I snapped out of my vision shocked, I know he didn't like Tanya but I didn't think he hated her this much!

"Jasper!" I called into the forest. In a second he was right next to me holding me close

"What's wrong?" Jasper asked pulling me even closer. I looked up into his eyes, which were filled with worry

"We need to get to the house now!" I told him, he understood right away. We ran as fast as we could toward the house, we got there right when Edward broke Tanya's door down. I watched my vision play out before my eyes. It was hard to believe this was the gentle Edward who picked Bella up from the ground, cradled her when she was sleeping, played Esme's favorite song on his piano, helped Carlisle at the hospital, played video games with Emmett, watched football with Jasper, and help Rosalie and I with shopping bags. This Edward looked like he was about to kill Tanya, I have never seen him this angry.

"Tanya, go back to Alaska." Edward hissed, by then all the family was in Tanya's room

"Edward what is going on?" Carlisle asked

"Tanya slapped Bella and told her that we didn't want her around and to stay away from us!" Edward growled

"What!" I screeched "How dare you!"

"Bite me!" Tanya sneered, that's when I slapped her. Hard. Right across the face. We all stood there in shock at what I just did.

"Girls!" Esme scolded. I stuck my tongue at Tanya—very mature right? Tanya scowled at me.

"Tanya is that true?" Carlisle asked calmly.

"Yeah, so?"

"Tanya we don't hurt humans and Bella mean's a lot to this family she's almost part of it." Carlisle said sternly

"As your daughter-in-law!" Tanya sneered, shooting a look at Edward. Edward had a guilty look on his face.

"You've kissed her already and you've slept in her bed! She's human Edward!" Tanya shouted

"I'm not going to hurt her!" Edward shouted back

"I don't care if you hurt her, what about the Volturi? Then what?" Tanya challenged, smiling, knowing she'd won this fight. Edward looked down to the floor

"They won't find out." Edward looked back up, strait into her eyes. Tanya's smile grew bigger.

"Really?" She grinned

"Tanya, enough! If you cannot handle being with Bella you will leave." Carlisle interrupted, serious. I looked toward Edward he had a pained look on his face, he was probably thinking of the Volturi.

"NO! I mean, I can handle Bella. We'll be BFF's before the week is over!" Tanya gave Carlisle a fake smile.

"The rest of us are going hunting this weekend. You can stay and watch Bella while we're gone." Esme suggested

"Umm… Sure." Tanya agreed unenthusiastically

"Then it's settled." Carlisle said ending the argument, we all walked out of her room when Carlisle noticed the door.

"And Edward please buy a new door for Tanya." Edward nodded then ran up to his room. I let go of Jaspers hand so I could follow Edward.

"I'll be right back." I whispered in Jazz's ear. I ran up the stairs and knocked on Edward's door, gently. When he didn't answer I pushed open the door to find him sitting on the bed, he had his head in his hands muttering to himself,

"Edward don't listen to anything Tanya said, Bella will be fine." I rubbed soothing circles on his back. Maybe I should have brought Jazzy with me…

"Alice, but what if the Volturi do find out? I'm an idiot, I shouldn't interact with Bella, we should move away again." Edward thought

"Edward, don't think like that! Bella would be heartbroken if you left her, she won't be able to stand it if you two get separated again and neither will you. And the Volturi won't find out, they're halfway across the world!" I handed him some clothes "Go get ready and get back to Bella." Edward grabbed the clothes and stood up

"Thanks Alice and I'm glad you slapped Tanya, although I shouldn't be." Edward let out a weak laughed.

"I glad I slapped her too, I don't regret it!"

Edward's POV

After changing I ran outside egger to get back to Bella. A lot of what Tanya said tonight made me worry that I was putting Bella in too much danger but I couldn't stand to leave her again. I knew I was being selfish but I loved her too much. I hopped back through Bella's window and lied down next to her. Then Bella began talking in her sleep again

"Get the green polka-dotted strawberries!"

"Run! Go! Swim! Jump!"

"Ah! They're evil little boogers!"

"Help, they've got me!" I pressed my face into Bella's pillow to muffle my laughter. She always knew how to make me smile, evidently, even in her sleep! How I loved her so much, I would do anything for her. Right then and there I swore to myself I would never let any one of anything hurt her, not even myself. I kissed her lightly on her forehead then whispered

"I love you Isabella Swan, sweet dreams."

**I'm not that happy with the end but I guess its **_**okay**_**. Again I'm sorry the last chapter took so long! I feel so horrible; I can't believe I did that! I'll never do it again, I pinky swear! Alright please review!**

**Love, **

**Grace**


	15. You'll be Fine

**I never thought I would have the will to even start a story but you guys have got me writing 15 chapters! You guys ****dazzling, superior, breathtaking, majestic, magnificent, inspiring, astonishing, astounding, tremendous, remarkable, incredible, fantastic, stupendous, spectacular, marvelous, fabulous... I could go forever, seriously! Here is your next chapter, enjoy!**

**Bella's POV**

I woke up to the feeling of kisses trailing up and down my arm. I opened one eye and looked at Edward, he looked even more beautiful then he did last night, if that is even possible. I thought back to the last few days of school, happy that it was finally Saturday.

Over the week I had learned that being new in Forks high was like being a celebrity in Hollywood. People would suddenly come up to me and ask if I was Isabella Swan. I also learned Mike wasn't going to give up, he followed me almost everywhere! He wasn't the only one, his friends Tyler and Eric followed too it was very annoying. Alice was trying to watch out for them but ever since a girl had accidentally cut herself when Jasper was near she's been looking out for him very closely.

I was ahead in biology and English, I was doing okay in government, but I hated trigonometry, it was so hard, luckily I had Edward to help me. In drama I discovered I had the part of Juliet and Edward had Romeo. I knew I should've been excited, but truthfully, I was really nervous. I get to stand in front of about a 3 hundred kids and teachers and say lines and possibly mess them up, it was nerve-wracking. In Spanish Jessica would talk nonstop, especially about the fact that Edward and I were officially dating, barely having time to breathe, and in gym I was still a klutz, but that's not what I was worried about.

Tanya hadn't talked to me, not that I minded but this was different than usual she would just walk past me as if I was invisible and if someone talked about me she suddenly went quiet. I was worried. I was suddenly brought over of my thoughts when Edward kissed my neck. I turned on my side to face him better and brought his lips up to mine. We kissed until Edward suddenly pulled away, I pouted. Edward gently brushed away the hair in my face

"Bella, I may have overcome the blood thirst for you but it's still there." Edward warned, I sighed making Edward laugh quietly at my impatience.

"Where's Charlie?" I asked, giving up.

"Fishing with Billy and Harry, he left you a note downstairs." I remembered the day I told Charlie that Edward and I were dating. He didn't remember Edward very much after him being gone so long. But Charlie's face turned red and his freaked out for awhile but it wasn't as bad as I imagined it to be. I crawled out of the covers and looked at the clock; it was 7 o'clock, turned back to Edward,

"Human moment?" I asked Edward smiled knowingly. I ran off to the bathroom with a bundle of clothes in my hand, I brushed my teeth, threw on my clothes and rushed back out to Edward and sat on his lap.

"So what are we going to do today?" I played with the buttons on his shirt; Edward pulled my hands away from his buttons and closed his hand around mine. I curled up closer and closed my eyes, happy,

"Actually I'm going to go hunting while, you stay with Tanya." My eyes snapped open

"WHAT!" I leapt of his lap and stood in front of him with my hands on my hips,

"Well… I know how you aren't the best of friends with Tanya so I thought that—"I cut him off there

"What, Edward? What did you think? That we were going to be the best of friends and everyone would live happily ever after?" I was furious two days with Tanya! Ugh! It was going to be torture!

"Bella! Will you listen to me for a second? It's only for two days, your going to be fine! She promised she wouldn't be mean anymore of else we would kick her out, this is her last chance, let her have it." Great, now he was making me feel guilty, which was my weakness. I let a huge sigh. It couldn't be that bad right? Only two days, I'll be fine… I hope.

"When are you leaving?" I asked exasperated

"Twenty minutes." Edward stood up and wrapped his arms around me, comfortingly.

"You'll be fine," Edward repeated "We'll be back soon."

"Promise?" I looked up into his honey eyes searching for the reassurance I desperately needed.

"I promise. And remember, I love you." Edward leaned down and kissed me lightly on the top of my head

"Let's go get you breakfast, I bet your hungry." My stomach growled in response to his question. He laughed, then he swept me up cradled against his chest bridal style, he walked to the kitchen then set me down onto the chair. He grabbed my pop tarts and threw them in the toaster. Then pulled them out when they popped back up and handed them to me on a plate. I munched on my pop tarts until I heard the doorbell ring. We both stood up and walked to the door; we opened it to reveal Tanya standing there.

"Hey Bella! We're going to have so much fun this weekend!" Tanya smiled

"Okay Bella, I got to go. I love you, have fun!" Edward leaned down to kiss me I stood up on my tippy-toes to deepen the kiss until Tanya cleared her throat so we broke apart

"Bye." I whispered to Edward as he ran off "I love you too." After Edward disappeared from my sight I turned back to Tanya.

"Okay, Bella, I had plans for tonight but obviously I'm babysitting you so you'll just have to come with me." Tanya said my name as if it was a squashed bug at the bottom of her designer shoes.

"Where are we going a who are we going with?" I asked not really wanting to get even more on her bad side.

"We're going with Lauren, Jessica, Mike, Eric, and Tyler."

"But where are we going?" I repeated as she avoided my question

"We're going to a bar."

**There you go! Hope you like it! What ever you thought, tell me! Review!**

**Love, **

**Grace**


	16. I wanted to kill him

Bella's POV

Disbelief. That was the first feeling that came to me, and then it was shock, then anger. A bar?! Seriously! My father was a cop for crying out loud! How stupid could she get?

"You're kidding me, right?" I asked incredulously, she raised one eyebrow like I was the crazy one. "We're gonna get in _so_ much trouble, you've gotta be crazy to go through with this!"

"We've done this at least fifty times. Everybody's to drunk at the bar to remember that we were there, we've never gotten in trouble. Never." Tanya told me, I gasped. At least fifty? I felt dizzy. I sat down on the kitchen chair. Then my next emotion hit, confusion.

"How come you go? You can't get drunk, you're a vampire."

"The men, my friends, watching them get drunk, and dancing." My mouth hung open. And all this time I thought everybody was so innocent here.

"Well I'm not going; I was raised to follow the laws. I'm not even eighteen much less twenty-one. I'm not going." I said firmly, crossing my arms across my chest with my chin tilted upward

"Nobody gave you a choice. I'm not canceling because I have to baby-sit you! You're coming with me!" With that said, she grabbed me by the arm, slammed the front door, and pushed me into her car, and sped down the road.

"Tanya! Stop this car! I will not go to this bar! Turn around right now!" I started yelling at her. I tried to open the car door but she had locked it

"Tanya stop!" I started banging on the dashboard. Then, to my surprise, she suddenly pulled over, but she didn't unlock the doors. She took her hands off the steering wheel then turned to me.

"Bella, please, just once listen to me, you don't even have to do anything. You can just sit there and drink water but let me have fun. I hear your name every five minutes and honestly I'm sick of it. Let me have something I want for once and you just go along and don't tell anyone. You are my last chance to stay with the Cullen's, I know I haven't been very nice but I'm trying to get over it. Let's just have fun this weekend then I won't bother you ever again."

Tanya's hands were clasped together in a prayer-like motion. And this time I felt bad for her. I realized that I was bursting in on her life and taking the one person she loved. So, being me, I gave in.

"Fine," I sighed, Tanya squealed in delight "But what about Charlie?"

"Alice has told him that you were sleeping over while the boys went out camping." Tanya winked, I nodded. She started the car back up and drove to the bar.

Tanya's POV

God, Bella is so gullible and understanding. Bella believed every word that came out of my mouth. Idiot. I had an entire plan to embarrass her and get Mike to like her even more; I also invited kids from school to watch her embarrass herself. I was a genius and we had the whole weekend to do it!

My plan was perfect, Edward is gone and Alice was concentrating on Jasper. She would embarrass herself so much and then be to hung-over the next day to remember anything! I was so proud of myself.

Bella's POV

I looked warily over to Tanya; she had a full-blown grin on her face as she drove. I had sworn to myself that I would take up Tanya's idea and only drink water and just sit there, I wasn't going to become drunk at only seventeen. I have never tasted alcohol ever in my life and I wasn't going to anytime soon.

We pulled up to the bar as I noticed it was slowly getting darker out. I could already here the music from in the car—it was driving me crazy. I stepped out of the car and looked over to Tanya. She gave me a smile as we entered the bar. She flirted with the security guard to get us in, I spotted the rest of our group right away but I also saw many people from school here, they waved us over, I walked over next to Tanya trying to be small and inconspicuous but I was the first thing they noticed.

"Ohemgee! Bella, What are you wearing?" Jessica squealed

"Clothes." I answered sarcastically, eyeing her reveling outfit noticing that every girl was wearing something like that—including Tanya who I realized took off her jacket to reveal her clothes—except me

"Unfortunately." I heard Mike whispered to Tyler and Eric, they both nodded enthusiastically. I shot them a disgusted look,

"Well, it's a good thing Tanya told me to be prepared." Jessica sighed leading me into the bathroom with a big bag around her shoulders, I raised an eyebrow.

"Really?"

"Yes, now put these on." Jessica said as she pushed me into a stall and pushed some clothes and shoes into my hand. I threw my clothes into the bag then held the clothes out in front of me, I let out a strangled squeak, it was a _**very**_ short halter mini dress. It was a lighting blue with a ruffled hem and rhinestone accents, the shoes were the same color and at least 3 inches high.

"Jessica! I can't wear these! There's barely enough cloth on these things to even call them clothes! And these shoe's are a death sentence for me and some passing bystander" I panicked

"Bella! Just put it on." Jessica said impatiently

"Jessica, I can't!" I cried out

"Here pass me the bag." I slipped the bag under the door into her waiting hands, I hear the lid of a trashcan open, a bag unzipping, and something hit the bottom

"Jessica!" I half-screamed

"Now you have to put it on." Jessica said triumphantly, I heard Lauren and Tanya come into the bathroom letting the music blast in.

"What's taking so long?" Lauren complained

"She won't put it on but I just threw her clothes away so now she has to." Jessica told them, I huffed.

"Good. Now, put her make-up on and hurry up." Tanya said as she walked out the door with Lauren on her heels.

"Bella I'm serious! Put it on." I slowly slid the "clothes" on and the heel's onto my feet and stepped out. Jessica whistled

"Damn, Bella, you look hawt!" I blushed "Now stand come over here I gotta go your hair and make-up." I had finally given up the fight so I walk-wobbled over in my death traps. I stood still as she applied the make-up and did my hair, when she was done I looked into the mirror I didn't see Bella, I saw a big-eyed, full-lipped, sexy-looking woman standing there. My jaw dropped, I slowly reached my hand out to make sure it was me. I turned back to Jessica and said one word

"Wow!" Jessica grinned the started pulling my toward the door, Mike, Tyler, Eric and a bunch of other boy's came rushing over.

"Bella?" Tyler asked with wide eyes, I nodded, then walked past the all the horny guys strait to the bar but asked for water, Tanya sat down next to me, when I got my water I thought I saw her wink at the bartender but I dismissed the thought from my head and took a sip of my water, it tasted funny but I ignored that too, soon I had drained five glasses of water and was feeling dizzy so I asked for more water but this time the water didn't even taste like water. I looked over to the bartender and giggled

"Wow, your cute watcha doin' just standing there?" I noticed the song Cyclone by Baby Bash was playing; the man just shook his head and laughed

_She moves her body like a cyclone  
And she makes me want to do it all night long  
Going hard when they turn the spotlights on  
Because she moves her body like a cyclone  
Just like a cyclone  
She moves her body like a cyclone  
And she makes me want to do it all night long  
Going hard when they turn the spotlights on  
Because she moves her body like a cyclone  
A mighty cyclone_

I turned to Tanya then giggled again

"Tanya, why are_ you _sitting down? Come on let's go dance!" I stood up then walked to the dance floor, Tanya was grinning again

_I look at that double on the back a that bumper  
She ain't even playing when she's shaking that rumpa  
And oh you ain't know  
She gets lower than a muffla  
Even wit her girl friends  
Show stopping with a hustler  
The way she move her body  
She might see the Maserati  
She wanna put it on me  
Trying to show me her tsunami  
She make it hard to copy  
Always tight and never sloppy  
And got an entourage  
And her own paparazzi  
Now there she go again  
Riding through the stormy weather  
You better button up if you wanna go getta  
'Cause it is what it is  
And everybody wanna love her  
But when she pop it boy you better run for cover_

"Alright, let's go." We grabbed Lauren and Jessica, I heard Tanya whisper something to them that made them throw their heads back and laugh, but I didn't care I just wanted to dance. I made my way to the center of the dance floor and started dancing with Tanya, Lauren, and Jessica next to me. It didn't take long before all the guys had surrounded us, threw my hands in the air, started swinging my hips and laughed out loud, making the guys whistle and howl with laughter along with me. I pressed up against the nearest guy and wrapped my arms around him, he pulled me close then grabbed my thigh, I slapped it away playfully laughing. I was having so much fun!

_She moves her body like a cyclone  
And she makes me want to do it all night long  
Going hard when they turn the spotlights on  
Because she moves her body like a cyclone  
Just like a cyclone  
She moves her body like a cyclone  
And she makes me want to do it all night long  
Going hard when they turn the spotlights on  
Because she moves her body like a cyclone  
A mighty cyclone_

"Hey Tanya!" I called "Can you get me another one of those yummy tasting drinks?" I winked at the guy next to me and smiled, Tanya nodded happily then disappeared into the crowd then coming back with a beer bottle in her hand. I took it from her and took a big swing, still dancing in the arms of a stranger.

"Tanya I wanna dance up there!" I pointed to the stage that had the pole toward the left.

"Wanna pole dance Bella?" Tanya asked throwing a smirk at Lauren and Jessica, I nodded eagerly.

Edward's POV

I suddenly looked over to Jasper who was draining his deer dry finally giving Alice a chance to relax. That's when Alice had a vision that made me drop the mountain lion I was drinking:

_Bella was in a bar. She was wearing the most revealing outfit I had ever seen, with make-up and her hair done. She was dancing in the arms of a complete stranger, laughing as she took a big gulp from a beer bottle. She was standing right next to Tanya._

"Alice!" I roared, dropping my lion in disgust. Alice's face was filled with shock, just as surprised as I was.

"Everybody we're leaving!" I ran to the car parked fifty miles away "Carlisle, Esme go to the house and wait to see if they come home, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Alice come with me!" We all jumped into the car, I started driving before Rosalie had a chance to close the door properly.

"Edward, what's going on?" Rosalie asked, slightly angry at me for not waiting for her to shut the door.

"She's at a bar." I growled, Emmett started laughing

"Finally! My little sis is growing up!" He laughed. I let go of the wheel and swung my fist at him making Alice lean over quickly to grasp the wheel. When my fist connected with his concrete hard nose I turned back around and grasped the wheel. Unfortunately his nose didn't break but he was very angry

"Bitch!" Emmett spluttered "What if she's having a lot of fun? Maybe this isn't her first time at a bar" I let out a deep and louder growl

"She was drunk Emmett! She'd never do this on her on free will! It's Tanya" I pounded on the breaks as we reached the bar and the car screeched to a stop. I ran into the noisy club and found Bella quickly. She was on the stage pole dancing. I watched as Mike climbed onto the stage and sauntered over to her. Bella detached herself from the pole and started shaking her hips and running her hands all over him. I wanted to kill him.

**GOD! I had so much fun writing that! It was extra long, I was to caught up in the story to stop! I never have been to a bar (obviously) so a lot of that was from what I read, and learned, so of the info might be wrong. Review pretty please! Happy Valentines Day!**

**Kisses,**

**Grace**


	17. You just wait and see

Edward's POV

I felt angry watching Bella touch Mike that way, but I felt furious that he was touching her back and grinding on her. _God! Bella is so sexy no wonder Edward kept her to himself, selfish bitch _Mike thought, I shuddered and pushed people out of the way roughly and climbed up onto the stage. By now everybody knew Bella Swan had become drunk. I pulled Bella away from Mike and slapped him onto the floor.

"What the heck!" Mike spluttered

"Oh, hi Eddie! Wow, that was fast! Didja catch any mounta—" I quickly crashed my lips onto her lip-gloss-covered lips to keep her from saying anything more. I heard people whistle and hoot in the crowd; I pulled away from Bella and walked of the stage, tugging Bella along behind me. _Who's the hottie? _I heard many women think, I found Jasper and Emmett and told them to find Tanya, Jessica, Lauren, Mike, Eric, and Tyler then bring them to the house.

"Eddie, where are we going?" Bella giggled, I turned around and looked at her then handed her my jacket

"Why are you given me your jacket? It's not cold." She tilted her head to the side, looking innocent. A couple guys coming out of the bar whistled, I growled sharply and threw the jacket on Bella

"It's to cover you up Bella." I said through me teeth; Bella just shrugged and started walking back to the bar,

"Oh no you don't!" I said as I wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled to the car

"AH! RAPE!" Bella screamed

"Bella lets go." I opened the door and buckled her seat belt then ran quickly to the driver's side and drove as fast as the car let me. But, to my surprise, instead of telling me to slow down Bella rolled down the window, leaned out and yelled out into the wind. When Bella ducked back into the car she had a huge smile on her face and hair was all windblown. I pulled into the garage

"Watch it Tyler." Emmett threatened

"Enough guys lets go into the living room Esme and Carlisle are already there." Alice interrupted. We all walked into the living room and saw Esme and Carlisle sitting there with a disapproving look on their faces.

"Guys I am _very_ disappointed in you," Esme said as soon as everybody was sitting down, except Bella and me. Bella was looking into a pot of flowers Esme had inside and I was standing next to her to make sure she didn't do anything crazy.

"I have decided that if you guys mention or do this again we will tell your parent's but this time I'm letting you off with a warning, trust me I will know if you try this again." Carlisle said sternly

"Now you will go home and think about everything you have done wrong." When he was finished they stood up and walked to the car and all piled in, Tyler gave a frustrated look but got in anyway. After they drove out of sight Carlisle turned to Tanya,

"Tanya, how could you?" Carlisle asked sadend by what he was about to do.

"You honestly wanted me to baby-sit Bella, she seventeen for heavens sake! I have my own problems and I don't need Bella to add to them!" Tanya pouted

"I'm sorry Tanya, we gave you your last chance and you blew it. Go pack you bags, your going back to Alaska. I have already booked a fight for you it leaves in three hour's. I'm sorry." Carlisle told her, Tanya looked like she would have been crying of she was human.

"If you were really sorry you wouldn't be doing this!" Tanya cried as she ran up the stairs. Finally Esme and Carlisle turned to Bella and me.

"Edward, make sure she gets lots of water and get her to bed. And be prepared, tomorrow she will be really sick." Carlisle told me. I nodded then picked up Bella bridal style and carried her upstairs, I set her down then grabbed her some water.

"Here drink this." I handed Bella the glass

"Is this the yummy drink I had earlier?" She drank it without waiting for the answer

"Bella listen to me, you can never do that again. Never. That's very bad." I said sternly

"But it was fun." Bella looked down to her lap and started fiddling with her fingers. I placed my finger under her chin and tilted her head up.

"No Bella. You can't do that again. Now let's get you into bed." I started unfolding the sheets

"Edward this dress is uncomfy." I stopped

"Oh, here have one of my shirts." I dug through my drawer and pulled out a long shirt for her. She started pulling off her clothes so I turned around.

"'Kay I'm ready for bed." I turned back around saw her craw under the covers. I lied down next to her and started stroking her hair. Bella sat up,

"Edward, I don't wanna go to bed, I wanna go dancing again."

"Try, Bella. It's already 3am." I started humming her lullaby. I watched as her eyelids drooped and finally closed and her breathing evened out. Then Bella muttered in her sleep,

"Yummy. So, so, very yummy."

Tanya's POV

As soon as I ran into my room I slammed the door and let out an ear piercing scream

"AHHHHHH, ugh! I hate you Isabella Swan!" I yelled at the door, I felt like I was about to cry. I started letting out heartbreaking tearless sobs, they came faster and harder each time I put another thing in my luggage. When everything was packed I collapsed onto the unnecessary bed let out the full force of my sobs out. It lasted about two hours until I finally stopped and lifted my face up from the pillows. I grabbed my cell phone and punched in a number I have never dialed in my life and didn't plan to until now,

"You just wait and see Bella Swan," I said in a low scary voice "In a couple of day's you'll regret ever making Edward Cullen fall in love with you!" I knew Edward was paying attention to _her_ so I didn't bother to try to hide my thoughts.

I stood up and pressed send. I listened to the ringing for a second when someone answered the phone,

"Hello this is Gianna from the Volturri! How may I help you?"

**Ohhh, what is gonna happen now??? Review and you'll find out!**

**Love, **

**Grace**


	18. See you there

Bella's POV

I woke up to the worst feeling in my mouth ever and a horrible headache! It felt like there were construction workers inside my head and like there was fur and fluff balls in my mouth. Then a felt a jolt of nausea hit my with the force of a charging rhino, I threw off the covers and ran into the bathroom. I quickly flipped the toilet seat open and emptied my stomach, suddenly Edward was next to me pulling the hair out of my face and rubbing soothing circles in my back.

"Ugh." I groaned as I stood up and walked over to the sink as Edward handed me a toothbrush and some toothpaste. I brushed my teeth over and over again trying to wash the bad taste out of my mouth. Finally after about five minutes I got most of the taste out. That's when I looked in the mirror. I almost screamed but all that I let out was strangled squeak, I looked like a hooker. My hair was a mess but you could tell it once was an intricate hairstyle and my make-up was horrible. The person staring back at me from the mirror looked like she belonged in a Victoria's Secret magazine. All at once last night's adventure came flooding back. I turned to Edward with a horrified expression on my face.

"How bad was it?" I whispered, my eye's wide and worried

"Umm, you pole danced, you ran your hands _all _over _Mike Newton_," Edward spat his name out like it was poison, "You had about eight tequilas, you were wearing something like a stripper, I think you kissed at lest three guys, and most of Forks High was there." My wide eyes grew even wider.

"Oh my gosh! Edward I am so, so sorry. I didn't know what I—"

"Bella, it's okay. It wasn't your fault." Edward said calmly cupping my face with his hands.

"Where is Tanya?" I asked

"She's gone." Edward said flatly, I held back a gasp; I had a memory nagging me in the back of mind about Carlisle telling Tanya something, he was probably telling her to leave!

"Edward! Oh no! I'm sorry!" I tried to apologize

"Bella, we're all happy she's gone. No more worries now, it's alright." I opened my mouth to say something but then the nausea hit _again_. I dashed over to the toilet and repeated the process again.

"Ugh, I hate this." I groaned as I rubbed my head trying to stop the headache.

"Don't worry I think it will only last one day." I nodded weakly

"Let's go to the kitchen I'm hungry." I said thinking of my stomach, so Edward swept my up into a bridal position and ran downstairs. I instantly caught the smell of chocolate chip pancakes.

"Mmmmm" I murmured, Esme turned around to face me as Edward set me down on the floor

"Good morning Bella! How are you feeling?" Esme asked

"Sick." I answered dully, Then I heard Emmett walking down the stair's,

"Hey sleeping beauty! How was last night? Didja have fun dancing with Mike?" Emmett laughed while I buried my face in Edward's chest trying to hide my blush.

"Don't worry Bella he's just jealous he didn't get to feel Mike too." Edward laughed; I let out a weak laugh too. Emmett scowled

"Well you should've seen Edward. I thought he was about to start drooling when he saw you in that outfit and the way you danced. And he looked like he was about to kill Mike when he saw you dancing with him and not Edward." Emmett laughed at the memory; it was Edward's time to scowl. I just buried my head deeper. And that was the being of my horrible day.

Tanya's POV

After Carlisle dropped me off at the airport, I didn't go to the plane headed for Alaska I walked to the plane going to Italy. When I finally boarded the plane I thought back to the phone call to the Volturi,

_The phone call:_

"_Hello this is Gianna from the Volturi! How may I help you?" a cheery voice answered _

"_Hey Gianna, this is Tanya. I have an urgent message for Aro, is he there?" _

"_Yes he is one moment please." I waited a minute until I heard Aro's voice come onto the phone._

"_Tanya, long time no see, what's going on?" Aro asked curiously _

"_Were you informed about the fact that the Cullen's have a human that know's about us?" I said slyly _

"_Doctor Carlisle Cullen's clan?" Aro said in disbelief _

"_The very same. She knows everything." I replied_

"_She will have to be destroyed immediately or changed!" Aro said sternly_

"_I'm sorry to say they are very protective of her and are not willing to give her up or change her, they also have extra power's so it wouldn't be easy taking her… unless you had someone who knew all about them…" I trailed off_

"_Tanya, will you tell me everything you know?" Aro asked_

"_Of course Aro, I'm on a plane headed there now." _

"_Well, at least tell me their power's but the rest will have to be in person."_

"_Carlisle, Esme and Rosalie have none, Emmett doesn't either but he's stronger than all of us except for the newborns, Alice can see into the future—I'll have to give you more details on how to keep her from seeing us, and Edward can read mind's." I finished_

"_Alright Tanya. We will be ready when you get here, which you will." Aro said, I shivered thinking about what would happen to me if I didn't come._

"_Okay I'll see you there." _

Sorry it took so long; you guy's are probably thinking of going on strike, sorry. We stayed out later than I expected. Hope you liked it, review!

Love,

Grace


	19. One tiny scream

Edward's POV

This was torcher! Bella was sick and I could do nothing about it! I've never felt so useless; all I could do was hold her hair back and try to comfort her. Every time I tried to apologize for not being there on time she shushed me and said "I'm fine, it's okay."

"Maybe I should take you to Carlisle." I told her

"No Edward, I'm fine." There she went again with the "I'm fine" it was driving me crazy! I pulled her into my lap and cradled her slightly-green-face in my hand and kissed her on her forehead.

"I'm sorry Bella, it'll be over soon." I whispered into her ear. "I love you."

"I love you too." Bella sighed happily as I reached down to brush a stray hair out of her eyes. After a while Bella twisted to face me, her face pouted

"Edward, can we go out somewhere? I'm bored." I thought about it the shook my head.

"Sorry Bella you can't go outside, but I can show you something I've been working on for you." Bella nodded eagerly, so I swept her up and ran downstairs and placed her on the piano bench.

"I started it a little while after you left. It's for you." I kissed her lightly then sat down and started playing. After I finished the last note, letting it draw out, I looked at Bella and she was crying.

"Is it that bad?" I asked nervously wiping away her tears.

"No, no! Edward it's beautiful! This is the lullaby you always sing to me!" She smiled, her eye's glittering with tears. I nodded kissing away her remaining tears "I love you so, so much."

"Don't ever leave me again." I whispered pulling her close

"I won't." She said. Then I kissed her pink lips, Bella's molding against mine. I always knew kissing her was dangerous but I got over it and loved her too much to let the monster side take over me. For the rest of the day we were curled up on the couch watching different versions of Romeo and Juliet. Once I told her I thought Romeo was an idiot but then she lectured me on how he really loved Juliet and just he wasn't an idiot fate was just against the often so I nodded my head and kissed her again. When the movie ended Bella just laid down against me and we just asked each other questions. After awhile Bella asked me a question that worried me,

"Edward, who are the Volturi?" Bella asked curiously, I sucked in a deep breath

"Where did you hear that name?" I asked

"I overheard you and Alice talking about it one day." She said honestly "Don't avoid the question who are they?"

"They are one of the oldest vampire covens. They're sort of like the police—but worse. If you break the rule they come after you—and kill you."

"Wait a sec, what is the rule? There are rules?" Bella's forehead creased in confusion

"There's only one: Keep vampires a secret. But you'd be surprised about how many time's it's been broken. That one little rule, it's so easy to break." I said half speaking to my self. When Bella didn't say anything I looked up,

"Bella? You okay?"

"Keep vampire's a secret. Edward. You guys broke it." Bella looked at me strait in the eye, in the kind of way that made you think that she could see into your soul.

"They'll never find out Bella they're half way across the world! And even if they did find out I would never let them touch you. Never." I rubbed circles in her palm trying to get her to calm down.

"Edward, it's not me I'm worried about it's you guys. What if they do find out? What if they want to punish you too?" Bella's voice raised up an octave

"Carlisle is close to Aro he would never hurt us."

"You sure?" Bella asked still unsure

"Positive." I said with certainty "It's getting late, I should take you home."

"Yeah, Charlie is going to get worried." Bella agreed. We walked hand in hand to my car; I held the passenger door open for Bella as she got in then closed it and ran into the driver's seat and backed out of the driveway. I pulled into Bella's drive and saw the chief's car already there; Bella and I stepped out of the car and walked to her door,

"I can't come until later tonight, I have to talk to Alice about some things but I'll be back before you're asleep." I pulled her in for a quick kiss then walked back to the car to see Alice. The ride to the house seemed much longer without Bella but eventually I got to the house. I opened the door to meet a wide-eyed, very worried Alice and the rest of the family behind her.

"Alice, what's going on?" I asked

"Edward, they're coming!" Alice said

"Who?" But the question was unnecessary I already knew. The Volturi.

Bella's POV

"Dad, I'm home!" I called out as I unlocked the front door. I hung up my jacket and walked to the living room where I heard the baseball game playing,

"Hey Bells! How was the sleepover?" Charlie asked, it took all of my strength not to laugh right there

"It's was good, very interesting and different but good." I smiled

"Okay then. I already ordered some pizza there is some left in the microwave." Charlie told me, turning his eye's back to the TV.

"Thanks, but I'm not hungry. I'll be in my room if you need me." I called already walking up the stairs.

"'Kay!" Charlie yelled back. Once I reached my room I dropped my bags down and saw a dark shape sitting in my old rocking chair.

"Wow, Edward that was fast," I said walking over "What did Alice say?" Suddenly Edward stood up and wrapped his hands around my wrists, tightly.

"Ow! Edward, that hurts what are you doing?" I complained trying to detach his hands.

"I'm taking you to Italy." I gasped, that voice did _not_ belong to Edward. I looked around my room to find two other dark figure's, they came closer bringing a horrible feeling to the pit of my stomach and I _knew_ that feeling wasn't part of the hangover.

"Hello Bella, ever heard of the Volturi?" The shape asked as he shoved a foul smelling cloth in my face. All I could do was emit one tiny scream before everything went dark.

**Really dramatic right? Well the school play has been going on so I guess it fits but enough with my blabbering, two words: please review!**

**Love, **

**Grace**


	20. Who they're messing with

Edward's POV

Gone, gone, gone! All I could think about was my Bella. The world had some serious issues with me and Bella being happy together. I knew who had taken her and who had told them. Tanya. I wanted to kill her! Normally I would never hurt a girl, but she wasn't a girl, she was the spawn of the devil if not the devil herself! Right now Esme was cleaning up Bella's trashed room, Carlisle and Rosalie were trying to convince Charlie to not call 911, Emmett was tracking down Tanya, Alice was getting plane tickets for her, and Jasper was trying to keep my emotions under control. Before it was easier when Bella left, at lest I knew she was safe but now I had no idea. They could be doing anything to her and she'd be completely powerless, they could change her or… I couldn't bear to think about it.

"Okay, we're ready!" Alice called; I lifted my head out of my hands and raced to the door, too fast for Charlie to see.

"Everybody stay here, we'll be back—with Bella." I said with conviction.

Bella's POV

I opened my eyes but shut them quickly as my memories rushed back to me. I squeezed my eyes shut tighter to prevent tears leaking out. But they came anyway. Betrayal tears. I wiped them away quickly and looked around the room. To my surprise it wasn't a dungeon or anything, it was actually a bedroom. I was sitting on a king sized bed with blood-red silk sheets; the room was painted red and gold and there were some couches and a desk by the far wall and a bathroom at the end. In the bathroom from what I could see, there was also a vanity with a box of make-up sitting there. And lastly there was a big closet, I guessed, that was full of clothes. I drew my wet eyes away from the closet and noticed a couple of bookshelves. I crawled out of the bed in my same dirty clothes and walked over to the books. I pulled out the book on the end, Romeo and Juliet. Suddenly the door opened making drop the book_, _startled.

"Good to see you conscious Ms. Swan." My eyes narrowed and my lips pressed together in a straight line as I recognized the man who I thought was Edward.

"Too bad I can't say the same." I said sharply. The man just shook he head and laughed.

"My name is Felix. I suppose you're hungry." He gestured for a woman to come forward. She was holding a golden tray filled with assortments of different breakfast foods, hiding her face away from me.

"I will come and get you in an hour be ready and dressed, the maid will help you." I glared at him not moving or making any acknowledgement of receiving the information. Felix rolled his eyes and shut the door behind him; after he shut it I could hear a little_ click_ as he locked the door. I turned to face the maid,

"You can leave, I'm not going to eat or go to wherever he's taking me." I said firmly.

"You have no choice, they overpower you." The maid said solemnly. I threw my hand over my gapping mouth, I knew that voice.

"Tanya?" I squeaked "What are you doing here?" Suddenly Tanya dropped the tray, the food scattering everywhere, the drinks spilling all over the floor. But I paid no attention to that because Tanya had thrown herself against me sobbing. Her body heaved up and down in unison with her tearless sobs.

"I'm so sorry! It was a mistake! I was angry and everything was changing so fast, I didn't know what I was thinking! They're horrible Bella! So, so horrible!" Tanya cried. I was shocked; I had never seen Tanya cry. She always seemed so held together and headstrong. I walked her over to the bed and sat her down; hesitantly patting her on the back, telling her it would be alright.

"Tanya what did you do?" I asked when she looked like she was about to stop crying but as soon as I said it her tears came faster than before.

"I was just so angry with you! My life had been taken away by you, so I went to the V-V-V-Volturi!" She cried. I removed my hand from her back; it came flying back up to my mouth. I took a step back from her shaking my head in betrayal.

"I told them everything! The Cullen's powers, how to use them, you, where everyone lived, everything!" She looked up to me with a hopeless look in her eyes.

"How could you?" I whispered, hurt.

"I'm sorry Bella, the way they feed! They play around scaring the humans, slowly killing them! It's terrible! Bella, you're next! If you're not going to be on their guard and be changed, they kill you!"

"Get out. Get out, get out, get out!" My voice slowly rising until it was a scream. Tanya stood up and ran to the door, bringing out keys and unlocked it.

"I'll get someone else to clean this up." Tanya said quietly before she slipped out the door and left. When the door locked shut for the second time I let out an ear-piercing, heart-breaking, hopeless scream.

"Nooohooo." I cried thinking of Edward and remembering my promise to Edward, promising I would never leave him again. I felt like someone was slowly killing me, the feeling of never seeing Edward again. I knew he wouldn't survive knowing I was dead. My heart was like a mirror thrown onto the floor, breaking and cracking. Edward. Edward. Edward. His name kept running through my head like a broken record player. Edward. Edward. I never got to say good-bye. I wouldn't see his loving and caring face again, I'd never kiss his perfect lips, I'd never get to hold him in my arms again, feel his presence next to me while I slept, hear his lovely velvet voice again. Never.

My legs crumpled beneath me, my head falling into my hands, hair covering my face. I thought of all the people I love and how they would hold the funeral for me once they found out I wasn't coming back. Edward, Charlie, Renee, Alice, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle, Jasper, Angela, Ben. All of them. Their smiling faces flashing through my mind over and over again. How could she? The same question popping back into mind. Tell the worst people possible the people who'd kill you. Hurt, pain, anguish, sorrow, betrayal, grief, heartbreak, misery, sadness. All the emotions hitting me like a tidal wave. I had never contemplated death; it just wasn't something I had ever thought about. Now I knew it was coming I wondered what it would be like. Would it hurt? Would I go to heaven? What would happen to my body?

Abruptly I stood up; shaking my head of all negative thoughts. Edward would_ not_ want me to give up now and start thinking about death. He'd want me to keep fighting, give the Volturi a though time and show them they'd messed with the wrong girl. I was suddenly overcome with a rush of anger, confidence and fury. I vowed those tears would be the last tears I'd ever shed for the thought of death. I walked over to the big closet and pulled out the most regal dress I could find. It was ivory colored, like a wedding dress. It had a corset-like back and strapless, the dress was gorgeous. I peeled my old clothes of and took a quick shower then slipped on the dress. I thought back to the times Alice sat me down in her bathroom and did my make-up and hair. I tried to replicate the braid-like headband and curls she once did then applied a tiny bit of make-up. I went back to the closet just another maid walked in the room. I could clearly tell she was human by the way she looked and walked.

Then maid stopped walking as she looked at me,

"You look beautiful, Ms. Swan." She breathed, I immediately liked her.

"Thank-you." I smiled, momentarily forgetting the Volturi waiting outside my door.

I snapped out of it and slipped on a pair of white ballet flats from the closet. I spinned around trying to get a good look at the dress and shoes. Then I walk to the mirror and saw exactly what I wanted to look like. I smiled as I walked back over to the maid and helped her up as she finished cleaning it up. Then I remembered why I was here and my eyes hardened and my expression become determined.

"Let's go show them who they're messing with."

**Ta-da! SO sorry it's late again! Happy Friday the 13****th****! Luckily nothing bad happened to me, thank goodness! Review!**

**Luv,**

**Grace**


	21. Fourth Addition

Bella's POV

We walked out of the room together and I observed her while she grabbed her cleaning supplies, watching her I realized I had no idea what her name was. When she finally was standing next to me we started walking.

"What is your name?" I asked her honestly curious, she smiled.

"Emily, my name is Emily." Emily. That name rung a bell in my head but I just couldn't put my finger on it. I swear I've heard of her before. Ugh, I knew I wouldn't get it now with everything on my mind.

"Emily." I murmured, testing out her name, "Emily, if you don't mind can I ask how you got here?"

Emily let out a short harsh laugh, humorless.

"Love. But you know what, I don't regret it. I once lived in La Push, one day I came to see my cousin, and long story short, I met Sam and fell in love. One day Sam told me what he was, a werewolf. But I wasn't scared I made a joke about how it made sense because he ate like a dog. Soon after there were others suddenly becoming like him. It was like one big family. Not but a couple weeks ago _they _came." She sneered "They didn't come in that big of group, only the twins and three other body guards. We underestimated their power. While Jane tortured Sam's mind, Alec numbed everybody else's body. They didn't realize I was there until they started taking them away when I threw my self against Sam. I _would not_ let him leave me, so I made them take me. So that's how I got here." Emily finished with a fake, cheery smile.

"I knew I knew you from somewhere." I told her

"You're from La Push?" she asked, confused probably about how I looked nothing like the people on the reservation.

"No, I'm from Forks but Charlie goes there often to go fishing with Billy." I thought back to Charlie. Right now he was probably freaking out wanting to send out a search party while the Cullen's were trying to calm him down but freaking out themselves. I sighed as my heart started hurting again, so I tried to direct my thoughts away from them and onto my goal.

"How do you know so much about me?" I asked suddenly worried, Emily laughed

"Don't worry I'm not some freaky stalker. Being a maid, they don't pay attention to me so I overheard their conversations most of the time." Emily grinned; I smiled back as a small plan started forming in my head.

"Oh in some big, military-like room. They've tried to get them to do some jobs for them but they won't budge. That's why they're thinking of killing them." Emily's voice suddenly cracked and she burst into sobs. I rubbed her back and gave her a hug not thinking about how we just met only five minutes ago.

"Shh, it's okay. They won't kill them, that'd be a total waste and you know Aro values his unique collection." I tried to reassure her "It'll all work out in the end, ha look at me I sound like my mom." I laughed trying to lighten her mood; it worked as she gave me a tiny smile.

"We should hurry up; the Volturi will start to wonder where we are." Emily said, we hurried along the rest of the way talking to try and get rid of our worry. Right before we rounded the corner Emily stopped me and smoothed out my dress and tucked a stray hair behind my ear.

"Be careful alright?" Emily looked me in the eye,

"I'll be careful." I tried to sound brave but one small tear leaked through. My hand quickly flashed to my face to wipe away my tear but Emily's hand beat me there, I looked up to her face, suddenly reminded of Esme's kind caring face but completely different, her face was tan, her eyes were dark brown, and her hands were soft but in her eyes the same caring face looked back at me.

"You're so young yet so brave," Emily said in awe "I know you can do this." She gave me a quick hug and I walked away. I head my head high, straightened my back, and made my face confident as I walked around the corner. The first person I noticed was the man standing in the middle which I assumed was Aro. He had midnight black hair and sheet white skin. He didn't look as mesmerizing as the Cullen's but he was different, intimidating. But instead of screaming and running back into my room like I wanted to, I walk forward until I was right in front of Aro.

"Hello Bella." Aro smiled "You look stunning in that dress." I saw in the corner of my eye Felix elbowing another person, grinning. Aro extended his hand toward me. I slowly reached forward to shake his fragile looking hand but hen I grasped it I felt like I was shaking concrete. I watch Aro's face as it turned from confusion to frustration.

"Is something wrong?" I asked bringing Aro out of his thoughts,

"Bella did Edward ever have any problems reading your thoughts?" Aro asked confused

"Yes," I answered slowly "He could never read my mind even as a baby." Aro nodded like I confirmed something in his head "Why?"

"You see Bella my power is sort of like Edward's we can both read minds but he can read minds from a distance and what they're thinking at the moment, I can read minds only from touching them but I can read every thought they ever had. I frowned, so he had tried to read my mind. I restrained my self from saying how angry I was, and then my frown turned to a sly grin,

"So you can't read my mind?" I said it more as a statement then a question but Aro answered it anyway.

"No, for some reason I am not able to read your mind. And you're still human!" Aro said in wonder, than some other vampire cut in,

"Enough with the small talk Aro. Let's get this over with!" The vampire said impatiently

"Patience Caius, Bella could have another choice." Aro told him

"Choice?" I asked

"You see Bella most of the time we just have to… annihilate most humans who know what we are, but I think you will have a very great power if you become one of us." Aro explained. I knew this was coming I just didn't think it would come so soon.

"How about you let me go and I just keep my mouth shut?" I tried to negotiate failing horribly, Aro laughed

"Bella it seems you're much more comfortable with our kind then I thought!" Aro smiled, I could see that he was thinking of someway he could use me for his own ways.

"I tend to surprise people very often." I told him.

"Aro." Caius complained

"Well Bella it seems like our dear Caius is getting impatient so we will give you two choices…one, you can stay human and we will have to get rid of you… and two, you can become one of us and stay with the Volturi. You won't have to become part of the guard; I've decided to let you become one of the Volturi, the fourth addition to the Rulers."

**Gasp! Psh! You guys have no idea that was comin' didja??? Haha! Sorry it's late…again. It's just life is so much busier as you get older; I actually studied two times this week! Grades are tougher and homework's harder. Lord, have mercy on me when I get to high school! Alright then enough with my ranting, pretty, pretty please, review!**

**Love,**

**Grace**


	22. Hard Choice

Emily's POV

I watched Bella with damp eyes as she walked toward the Volturi with her head held high and her back straight.

"So brave." I whispered again. She really was an amazing girl. She had learned about vampires, werewolves, and the Volturi and she was barely eighteen. Yet she walked toward them like they were just regular humans. I sighed patted my belly that had a slight bump getting slowly bigger.

After I dropped off the supplies I walked over to where Sam was being held. I looked at the guard who let me in with a nod.

"Sam?" I called as I ran inside.

"Emily!" Sam pulled me into a passionate kiss; I kissed him back, happy to finally be back in his arms again

"How come you didn't come earlier?" He asked me when we stopped to breathe

"Oh Sam! You'll never believe who's here! Bella Swan from Forks! She fell in love with on of the Cullen's in back home but the Volturi found her but she's gonna try to help us all get out!" I told him, breathless, as the rest of the pack walked to us listening in now that I sparked their interest.

"Bella Swan? I haven't seen that little sucker in years!" Jacob exclaimed, I smiled at the rest of the pack sharing my excitement

"Emily, we've tried a bunch of times and we never even go close, how is she gonna get us out?" Sam asked

"I don't know Sam but the Volturi seemed very interested in her, they treat her more as a prized guest than a prisoner." I informed him of my observations

"Yes! We're finally getting out of this dump!" Seth cheered

"Shut up, Seth." Leah said sharply from where she sat in the corner, Sam and I winced but Seth kept smiling, unaffected by her remark.

"Chill Leah!" Jacob retorted

"Alright just be careful she associates with these vampires she may be lying." Sam warned

"But I don't think she is Sam she just seemed so… so…innocent, it didn't looked like she wanted to be here." I said

"Okay, okay. You better get going before they yell at you again." Sam started to push me toward the door.

"Alright." I kissed him and walked to the door. Just as I was about to close the door Sam ran quickly over to me and placed his warm hand on my belly.

"Take care of my little baby in there."

Bella's POV

So many questions were running through my head at that point, I almost collapsed. Why me? What was so special about me? What did the others think about this? Did Aro plan this? So this meant they wanted me to stay alive? Was this just to use me? Did they realize how much control they we letting me have? But out of all the questions I had I could only stutter out one.

"W-w-why me?" I managed to say, Aro looked surprised

"You mean the Cullen's never told you how much potential you had as a vampire?" Aro asked

"No. I didn't realize I had any."

"I didn't realize you had any either." A small girl a dark corner growled, she looked about twelve or thirteen but you never knew with vampires

"Calm, Jane." Aro said

"Why did we have to go through a bunch of test and now you're just offering to let her rule?" Jane yelled angrily. I heard a couple of "Yeah's!" in the back

"Jane, try to get into her mind try it." Aro told her, Jane smiled

"Alright." Jane leaned into a crouch and stared at me after a couple of seconds, I started shifting back and fort while Jane's teeth snapped together and her forehead crinkled. She let out a harsh screech, her voice ringing throughout the room and hands balling into little fists making someone next to her grab her arm.

"Umm, what's supposed to happen?" I turned to Aro

"Jane's power is to cause immense pain in your mind but it is only an illusion she'd not really penetration g your mind but with you, you have a…" Aro hesitated, lacking a better word. "… a shield in your mind that we cannot penetrate even when you re human." Frustrated Jane shook the vampires arm off her and ran out of the room.

"See Bella, your special that's why we are offering to let you join us." Aro brought my attention back to him

"Can I have time to think about this?" I asked confused and disoriented by everything that was happening all around me.

"Yes, of course but you only have 3 hours to make your decision." Aro looked me strait in the eye

"Aro be careful with this one. She's no as helpless as you think." A dark figure moved forward who I guessed was the third addition to the Volturi. He lightly touched Aro's palm for a second then drew away.

"Thank you Marcus." Aro nodded. I wondered what Marcus had told him.

"Felix, Demitri, escort Bella back to her room." He waved them over. "It was a pleasure meeting you Bella; I will see you in three hours." Aro kissed my hand lightly, then Felix and Demitri ushered me toward the door.

"Aro!" I called remembering something I wanted

"Yes, my dear?" Aro looked at me

"May I look around? You know, get to know this place?" I asked

"Yes, yes go ahead." Aro turned away from me before he finished talking, a clear dismissal. Felix and Demitri walked me over to my room and looked at me up and down.

"Aro was right, you look very beautiful." Felix winked, but Demitri looked serious

"Don't try running away from here, there are guards everywhere and you're smarter then that." Demitri warned.

"Right." I said breathless, already tiered but unwilling to fall asleep. Felix and Demitri turned around walking back down the hallway as I kicked off my shoes fell on the bed.

"Die, become part of the Volturi, or escape..." I said, talking myself "'Cause ya know that's just _such _a hard choice."

**Late, late, late I know! Sorry! Toward the end I added that sarcasm, and I sounded so much like me! Well you know the drill, review! Hop to it! What are you waiting for? Go, go, go!**

**Luv, **

**Grace**


	23. Dress up in Captivity

Edward's POV

"_They'll never find out Bella they're half way across the world! And even if they did find out I would never let them touch you. Never."_

Those words were one of the last I ever said to Bella. How I broke that promise so easily, in the same night that I said them, I broke them. I loathed the Volturi; once Bella was safely away I was going to rip them to shreds piece by piece, then burn them. They deserved to die! If they touched one hair on my Bella's head…! How I wished Bella was with me now! I wanted to caress her perfect face; I wanted to stroke her smooth chestnut hair, to kiss her pink lovely pink lips, to look into her deep chocolate brown eyes. I pinched the bridge of my nose, frustrated.

"Alice, are you sure this is the fastest way to reach Bella?" I asked

"For the fifth time, yes, I'm sure!" Alice growled, annoyed. I looked at my watch, only two and a half hours to go.

Alice's POV

UGH! Edward is driving me crazy! Every 10 minutes he would ask me if I was sure this was the fastest way to Bella and every time I would say I was sure. I mean, I knew this was tough; he had lost his other half for the second time! But he didn't need to annoy me on the way! I missed Bella too, we all did. She was part of the family; she was like another sister to me. We all loved her and it hurt us all when she left. That is why we have to try our damn best to get her back! There was no way we were going to leave Volturra with out Bella.

I cannot imagine what it would be like to loose your mate. If I lost Jasper my life would mean nothing to me. Just thinking about it hurt. Poor Edward.

"Can you please watch your thoughts, and I am not a 'poor Edward'" He growled at me

"Geez Edward, don't worry well get to her soon. Her future hasn't vanished so she's still fine and she hasn't been changed." I wasn't going to let on about how worried I was about her. I was scared. What if I never saw her again? Never made her laugh or had those sleepovers that she complained about but secretly loved? Our whole family would be torn apart if she died.

Even though Jasper had a hard time controlling his thirst he thought of Bella as one of us, he adored helping her on her history homework and tell her stories about the world wars. Emmett loved to mess with her and play pranks on her when she wasn't looking and laughed when she was clumsy, Rosalie missed the baby Bella but was very close to her, normally Rosalie hates humans but she loved Bella and Carlisle and Esme thought of her as another daughter.

I looked into her future once more:

_Bella was sitting on a red bed in a gorgeous white dress talking to what looked like a maid._

"_Have you noticed my closet and make-up set?" Bella gestured to the huge closet and vanity. _

"_You mean we're gonna…" The maid trailed off, grinning. _

I snapped out of my vision confused. What are the going to do? I turned to Edward

"Did you see that to?" I asked, Edward nodded

"But I don't get it either." He said "What are we going to do?"

"We can't do anything right now, well just have to wait." I told him

"Are you _sure _this is the fastest way to Bella?" He asked, I threw my head and my hands and groaned. This was going to be a _long _flight.

Bella's POV

Where was Edward? What was taking so long? I knew I'd only been here for a couple of hours but to me it felt like years! I missed him so much already; time is a cruel, cruel thing. How it tortured me those few hours, just waiting there, waiting for them to call me back so I could let my plan play out. I let out another sigh as I tilted my head toward the clock. Only two and a half hours to go. I sat up from the bed sharply as I heard the door open.

"Emily." I thanked god I finally had someone to talk to.

"Sorry I took so long. I went to see Sam and the pack for a while." Emily explained, closing the door behind her.

"What did they say?" I asked, worried that they wouldn't follow my plan when the time came.

"Sam's doubtful but he'll go with it. What is your plan anyway? You haven't even told me." Emily sat down next to me. I settled in the comforters better and faced her, excited to finally tell someone about it.

"Well, once they crown me their ruler or whatever—g ranting me access to everything—I'll ask them to give me some time before they change me, so I'll run over to the packs holding cell and open it up and sneak them out. Then walk back over to the Volturi and tell them I'm ready to be changed and right before my change they will run out the exit picking me and you up on their way! The Volturi will be stunned for a couple seconds giving us the time to escape!" I smiled, proud of my plan

"Bella, how will we sneak a pack of werewolves out of the door without getting caught? They're _way_ too noticeable?" Emily pointed out

"Have you noticed my closet and make-up set?" I gestured to the huge closet and vanity.

"You mean we're gonna…" Emily trailed off, grinning.

"Yes, yes we are. Who said you can't play dress up in captivity?" I laughed.

**There you go! I'm cracking up just thinking about the pack dressed as girls! That chapter is gonna be so much fun! Guess whaaatt? It's spring break! You guys all know what that mean's, I'm going to North Carolina tomorrow and we won't be back till Sunday, I think. So you guys are going to have to wait a week before I can get another update, sorry. Hope you can wait, reviewing will make me update on my first day back so please review!**

**Happy Spring Break!**

**Grace**

.


	24. I Was Born Ready

Bella's POV

Only ten more minutes until I had to go out there.

"Deep breath Bella. Breathe, no need to freak out, everything is going to be fine." I said to myself. Or at least that's what I told myself, truthfully I was freaking out. As soon as Emily left I started worrying. What if my plan didn't work? Then what would happen? Would they kill us? I sucked in another deep breath,

"Oommmm, Oommmm, Oommmm." I tried to do that yoga thing my mom and I once tried. Unfortunately I do think it works when your seconds away from becoming a vampire princess. It's going to be alright once the plan carries though you get to be back in Edward's arms again. I looked back at the clock. Time's up.

I quickly scanned my room to make sure everything was in place for when the pack came over. Everything was in place. I walked to the door, brushing a stray hair out of my face, trying to look confident. Before I could touch the door it opened to reveal Felix and Demitri.

"Oh look my two favorite people!" I laughed sarcastically. Felix opened his mouth to reply but Demitri elbowed him, probably to remind him that I was going to be one of his rulers. You know maybe ruling over them wouldn't be too bad… I quickly shook my head of that thought. They killed people and ruled unfairly, I needed to get out of here fast!

"I'm glad we please you so." Felix growled through his clenched teeth, I grinned.

"We have been told to escort you to the main hall." Demitri cut in, Felix glared at me, making me grin even bigger.

"Okay! We're off to see the wizard the wonderful wizard of Oz!" I sang looping my arms through theirs. Felix groaned while Demitri rolled his eyes. When we go there I noticed everyone had changed into more formal clothes.

"So… uh, how big of a deal is this thing?" I asked Demitri

"It's huge no one has been crowned in over 900 years." He sighed.

"Oh." Was all I said before Aro glided over to us.

"Hello Bella, are you ready? Everyone's been waiting for you." Aro told me

"Yeah, I'm good." I thought about our plan wondering for the 100th time if it could actually work. Aro pulled me over to the middle of the room where I noticed four thrones already there. Caius and Marcus were already sitting in theirs and I guessed the last two were obviously mine and Aro's.

"So what am I supposed to do?" I whispered nervously to Aro

"You don't do much, just when I ask you if you accept your role you say 'I do'. I am the one who does most of the talking, so there's no need to worry my dear." Aro informed me

"Ha. It sounds like I'm getting married or something." I laughed; Aro frowned but didn't say anything.

"It will start in a couple seconds so go ahead and sit down." He said, pointing out which chair would be mine. I walked over to the one he pointed out and when I sat down I saw that there were many tiny intricate designs close up in the cold hard metal but the cushioning was soft velvet. I looked over to Caius and Marcus.

"Hello Marcus, hello Caius." I said politely, they both nodded there head toward me without saying a word.

"Welcome my friends!" Aro called out, starting the ceremony "For hundreds of years the Volturi has been accepting people for our guard. But in not over 900 years have we accepted one into the family. Today we are making a new addition, Ms. Bella Swan!" Aro gestured to me to stand up. I smiled, when everyone clapped, and pretended to be honored. Aro held out his hand to me, I walked over and took it, not sure about what would happen next.

"Bella Swan, do you swear to devote your life to the Volturi?" Aro asked. I gulped.

"I do." I lied

"Do you swear to enforce all the rules, no matter the difficulty?" He asked again

"I do." I lied, _again._ Aro beckoned over Marcus, who held a piece of paper, and pen. Marcus held the pen out to me,

"Here you will sign away your life to the Volturi." I grasped the pen with a shaking hand and signed myself as Bella Swan. No way was I going to tell them my full name was Isabella Marie Swan.

"Now you must give a part of yourself to us." Caius came over with a knife in hand. My eyes widened. _What?!_ I mouthed to Aro; Aro just looked at me seriously and dismissed it with a curt nod of his head. Oommmm it doesn't matter, Oommmm it's just a tiny cut, Oommmm it won't hurt that bad. Ah hell. I held out my hand as Caius brought the knife closer and then he slashed across it. And let me tell you it hurt like hell, I had to bite my tongue the keep from letting out a scream. I held my breath as I watch the red liquid flow out of the cut.

Aro brought my palm up to his lips and licked of some of the blood and then passed my hand to Marcus who licked some then lastly passed it to Caius so licked the rest of the blood away. I had to try so hard to hold back the shudder from what I witnessed. I swear I saw their eyes become redder which scared me, I had never seen a vampire with red eyes the Cullen's were all 'vegetarians'.

"Are you afraid dear Bella?" Aro asked calmly

"No." I answered just as calm

"Good, because you are now one of us. Bella: the queen of the Volturi." That's when everyone started bowing. One by one they ducked their heads down, I realized just how big this was. I controlled everyone's lives in this room besides Aro, Caius, and Marcus. With one quick flick of my finger I could condemn someone to die. Which, I guessed, they had done many, many times before.

"Now we will give you some time alone before we turn you into a vampire." Aro's voice brought me out of my thoughts. I scanned the hall to look for Emily who was standing in the corner. She gave me a quick nod and disappeared down the hall.

"Thank you Aro. I will be back soon." I grabbed the keys that he held out in front of me that unlocked every door in this place. I curtsied quickly and walked over the hall without my 'body guards' to where the pack lay waiting for me. I soon found the door and Emily was waiting right beside it.

"You ready?" She asked me

"Psh, I was born ready!" I grinned

**I'm back! Miss me? I swear when I check my email, I had over 115 messages just for fanfiction! We are up to 612 reviews! I'm so proud of you guys, if I was one of those **_**really**_** mushy people I'd cry! Thank you so much for helping me get this far!**

**Happy Easter!**

**Grace**


	25. You Still Look Hideous

Bella's POV

"Umm, Emily once I open the door I think you should go in first 'cause you know them better and I _really _don't want anyone freaking out…just yet." I told her

"Alright, let's get this show on the road!" Emily smiled encouragingly, so I slid the key in the lock and turned.

"Sam? Guys? You here? I brought Bella." Emily called walking in slowly,

"Em!" Sam grabbed her by the waist and swung her around to bring her into a deep kiss. I could practically see the love radiating from them. I looked away missing Edward more than ever, so much that it physically hurt.

"Bella?" I heard a hesitant voice call; I looked around zoning in on a tall dark figure walking toward me.

"Jacob?" I squinted harder. Within a couple a steps he stood right in front of me

"Hey Bella! Remember me? I used to beat your butt at the preschool races." Jacob grinned, I fake-pouted.

"That is just because I let you win, because of the whole male pride thing." I declared

"Sure, sure." Jacob laughed,

"I hate to burst you bubble's guys but I think we're on a time limit." A girl came out of the corner.

"Guy's Leah is actually right this time, we need to get going." Another werewolf agreed.

"Right, okay guys follow me." I back toward the door becoming serious again. I led them all to my room not finding any other vampires along the way because of the ceremony. I locked the door after everyone was inside then turned to see what I had to work with. Ah hell, if only Alice was here.

"Okay guys Emily and Leah we have _a lot_ of work to do Leah pick anything you want for the closet and go get dress so you can come help us." I told her, then turned to Emily "Emily, after this you may never look at your fiancée the same way again, are you willing to take that risk?" I asked, Emily laughed and nodded

"Good, so you guys follow me." I led them over to the closet and pulled out a bunch of bras and grabbed a tissue box. "Guys I want you to put these on then stuff your bra!" I handed out the bras then gave them the tissue box. It didn't take long for them to get very confused.

"How do I put this thing on?"

"Ah! I think I'm stuck!"

"The tissue makes my boobs look wrinkly!"

"Do I have it on right?"

"The wire in it is poking me!"

"It's uncomfortable!" and my all time favorite:

"How big should my boobs be?" Oh boy! And this was only the beginning! I called over Emily for more help. We struggled to get things right and help the guys with their bras and when Leah finally came out of the bathroom she started laughing her head off.

"Oh my fucking god! You guys are hideous! Now you know what it feels like to be a girl! Ha, you guys are _so_ gay!" Leah laughed, making all the boys growl.

"Shut up Leah, stop laughing and help us!" Seth snapped.

"Fine, geez!" Leah giggle making her way over to him, after a couple of minutes we got all their bras straightened out we tried to pick out some dresses that could come close to fitting them. Each of us girls was working with about four werewolves at once. The younger boys were easier to find dresses for than the older ones. Currently I was struggling to fit a dress around Jacob.

"God, Jacob you're huge! You are gonna probably the ugliest woman I have ever met!" I ground my teeth, pulling harder on the dress.

"No, I think _Sam_ is the ugliest woman I have ever seen." Jacob grinned until Sam chucked a high heel at him.

"Girls, girls! No fighting!" Emily giggled, Leah and I laughed along with her. Quil,

Embry, Jared, Paul, Collin, Brady, and Seth just glared. And just when I thought things just couldn't get anymore weirder Jacob broke out into song.

"I'm going out tonight-I'm feelin' alright  
Gonna let it all hang out  
Wanna make some noise-really raise my voice  
Yeah, I wanna scream and shout

No inhibitions-make no conditions  
Get a little outta line  
I ain't gonna act politically correct  
I only wanna have a good time!" Jacob sang, shaking his hips. Leah, Emily and I were laughing so hard by now our eyes started to water and I wondered if they could hear us from the main hall. Then Seth joined in, wiggling his butt,

"The best thing about being a woman  
Is the prerogative to have a little fun

Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy-forget I'm a lady  
Men's shirts-short skirts  
Oh, oh, oh, really go wild-yeah, doin' it in style  
Oh, oh, oh, get in the action-feel the attraction  
Color my hair-do what I dare  
Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free-yeah, to feel the way I feel!" Next thing I knew all of us were singing along.

"Man! I feel like a woman!" We all yelled,

"The girls need a break-tonight we're gonna take  
The chance to get out on the town  
We don't need romance-we only wanna dance  
We're gonna let our hair hang down

The best thing about being a woman  
Is the prerogative to have a little fun

Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy-forget I'm a lady  
Men's shirts-short skirts  
Oh, oh, oh, really go wild-yeah, doin' it in style  
Oh, oh, oh, get in the action-feel the attraction  
Color my hair-do what I dare  
Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free-yeah, to feel the way I feel!" Sam and Jared jumped in,

"Man! I feel like a woman!" We sang very off-key

"The best thing about being a woman  
Is the prerogative to have a little fun

Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy-forget I'm a lady  
Men's shirts-short skirts  
Oh, oh, oh, really go wild-yeah, doin' it in style  
Oh, oh, oh, get in the action-feel the attraction  
Color my hair-do what I dare  
Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free-yeah, to feel the way I feel!" Embry, Quil, and Paul crooned.

"Man! I feel like a woman!" We belt out, giggling.

"I get totally crazy  
can you feel it  
come, come, come on baby!" Collin and Brady shouted,

"I feel like a woman!" We finished together breathless.

"You know what I also feel like? An idiot!" Paul stood up, still smiling

"Well that good cause you look like one too" Jacob teased, Paul snarled and started trembling head to toe.

"Enough ladies!" I yelled spraying them with some perfume, making them stop and cough. "You still look hideous; we have much more work to do!"

**HAHAHA! I had the whole 'Man! I feel like a woman' idea when me, my sister and my mom were singing to this in the car and my dad started singing along, it was so funny! Okay, girlies I've decide right before the last chapter I will start a new story about Bella being a kindergarten teacher but I need some names. So if you give me some names and descriptions for the kids (it can even be your own name) I'll include them in the story! Please review and give me some names!! **

**Xoxoxo,**

**Grace**


	26. Flames of Hell

Edward POV

We were so close! I could barely stand still! Just the thought of having my Bella back in my arms made me smile. Alice had just stolen a car, we were just minutes away!

Bella's POV

I stood back and observed my masterpiece, well, sort of.

"Well your not the prettiest ladies on the bloc—" I tried to be positive but Leah cut me off.

"HA! You girls are the ugliest people I have ever seen! And do you know how much perfume we had to use to cover up your nasty—" I cut Leah off this time before she could say anything more.

"Well, considering what we had to work with you guys are gorgeous!" I smiled, Jacob snorted.

"Compared to Leah we are!" Jacob smirked. Leah snarled, her hands balling up into tight fists.

"ENOUGH!" I yelled "We have more important things to think about!" immediately everyone became still and quiet.

"We only have a minute left; guys remember to keep your voice girly. Keep it up high." Emily told them. I swear I could see Seth's cheeks turning pink.

"Alright, then lets go." I said with confidence but really my hands were shaking, my heart was pounding, and my head was filling with thoughts of what could go wrong. Jacob noticed how panicked I really was and walked over. He grabbed my small, shaking hands in his huge, nail-polish-covered, warm ones.

"Bella there's nothing to worry about; your plan is fool proof." Jacob gave me a reassuring grin so I gave him a weak smile in return. "Come on, letting get this party started!" Jacob laughed tugging my arms toward the door. We all walk together toward the hall and I was to make a grand entrance so they could slip into the crowd unnoticed. I stepped out of the shadow of the wall and walked toward Aro.

"Aro are we read—ah!" I pretended to trip and fall down heavily. Aro, Caius, Marcus, and ten other vampires rushed to help me before I could even fall. After I was standing up properly I surveyed the room for the guys, I caught a quick glimpse of them at the far corner and Jacob within grabbing distance of me. Everything was in place. Only two words were needed to get out of this place.

"Now, guys!" I yelled, watching in awe as Jacob ripped out of his dress and suddenly there was no longer a Jacob only a huge werewolf standing in his place. The huge werewolf threw me onto his back with a flip of him nose. I gripped his thick fur tightly in my hands as he lurched forward into a dash for the door. I glanced back to see Aro growling in fury; his eyes even redder than before.

We were almost at the door when I saw him.

"Edward!" I cried, my heart swelled with so much joy I thought I was about to burst. The world came to an abrupt stop. All I could see was his golden eyes gazing back at me. I forgot about everything; the Volturi, the werewolves, escaping, Aro, everything. He was back! He found me! He came after me! How much I wanted to leap off Jacobs back and run over to him! To be back in his solid arms again! I was wrenched out of my still world by a rapid blow to my side that threw me off Jacobs back halfway across the room.

"You're not leaving!" I looked up into the crimson eyes of Aro. I struggled against his iron grip that pinned me to the wall, but my feeble attempt did nothing but make him tighten his grip even more making me scream out in pain. But that was nothing compared to what came next. The burning agony started flowing through my veins like wild fire slowly consuming my body, my shrill cries echoing through out the hall.

"Bella! No!" I heard Edward's tormented shout.

Edward's POV

I watched in horror as Aro barreled into Bella's side throwing her across the room breaking a couple ribs in the process. He pinned her down to the floor, his teeth tearing into the skin of her neck. I hear her screams as she felt the pain of our venom from Aro's bite.

"Bella! No!" I yelled. I ripped Aro of her throwing him against the wall making the cement come crumbling down on him. I rushed over to Bella's side,

"Bella, Bella, listen to me you'll be okay! It's alright, I'm here with you now, it's okay!" I tried to keep the fear out of my voice as I stroked her hair. The dread of her becoming one of us was taking over my thoughts.

"Edward, it hurts!" Bella whimpered against my chest, tears flowing over her cheeks and staining my shirt.

"Edward she's becoming on of us!" Alice warned. Right now she was trying to fight off Jane while the werewolves were fighting of the rest of the Volturi. Most of the guest that had come had scattered and left. I quickly bent down to suck the venom back out until Aro stood up and pushed me away from my position next to Bella, breaking her wrist. Another of Bella's blood-curdling scream that belonged in a horror movie rang out. Aro came back at me with a blow that would normally kill a human. I desperately attempted to get back to Bella. Then Jacob came over to my side to help me fight him, _Go help Bella!_ Jacob thought_ I can handle him, go! _I raced over to Bella's side thinking of the excruciating pain Bella was going through. I bit back down on Bella's arm to remove the venom from her veins only to find that hey had sealed up tightly. No. No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, NO! She was becoming one of us! She was becoming a vampire.

Bella's POV

It felt like the flames were racing to see who could cause me the most pain, blazing inside my body, getting hotter with each second. The heat rising and rising, already way past unbearable. By now I just wanted to die already. Or maybe I was already dead and I was in the flames of hell. It sure felt like it, my body was writhing and screaming in pain. I couldn't imagine anything that could be worse than this. Struggling hard to fight back the pain I started to loose consciousness. I wanted to yelled, scream, shout, make it all stop but I had lost control of my body I couldn't do anything but feel the pain that felt like I was burning at stake.

It had to be a nightmare, the worst nightmare ever. Soon I'd wake up and look into Edward's eyes who'd tell me it was just a dream, that this wasn't real.

It didn't take long for me to finally realize this wasn't a dream and I wasn't going to wake up from it. I knew from the little information that I had learned, I was turning into a vampire.

**Sorry that was short but in about two seconds my mom is about to come and yell at me for being awake at this time so I hoped you like it! We finally got Edward back though! I made Bella's transformation sound a lot worse then it was in Breaking Dawn but for some reason I wanted more details. So this is my version of her change. Tell me what you think! Review!!**

**Xoxoxo**

**Grace**


	27. The End

**Sorry it took so long, my grandma died we had to travel there last minute. Anyway hope you like it!!**

Bella's POV

I half wanted to scream and half didn't. I knew that if I screamed my pain would practically be Edward's pain, and I _**never**_ wanted him to know just how terrible this was for me. The other half wanted to yell so hard! To scream the whole time I was in pain, let out ear-shattering screams that would echo throughout the entire hall. Scream for help, yell for them to make it stop but all I could do whimper. I felt Edwards cool hands slip under me and rush me to the room I stayed in before.

"Edward make it stop." I cried tears that I knew I wouldn't have for much longer. I heard Edward's teeth grind together, but I didn't want to look up because then I'd see my pain reflected on his face.

"I'm so, sorry Bella, it'll be gone soon." His voice trembled, and for as long as I knew Edward he was always in control, and always knew what to do. This was new, and I frightened me.

"Oh, Bella!" I heard Alice's bell-voice cry out.

Edward's POV

I couldn't believe I let Aro get to her! I held her close to my body and rushed to her room as she begged me too make it stop. I couldn't handle this seeing her in so much pain.

"I'm so, sorry Bella, it'll be gone soon." My voice shook, which it never did ever since I've become a monster. Now Bella would be condemned to this life and loose her old one in the process. Alice ran over to us and cradled Bella's face in her small hands.

"Oh, Bella!" Alice cried, her face almost as worried as mine. If I was still human I probably would be crying with Bella right now. But then again if I were human I would've died a long time ago and never would've met Bella and caused her so much pain. Alice and I ran Bella into her room and placed her one the bed there we sat for three straight days hearing her whimpers of pain and I felt like I was in just as much pain as she was.

----------------------------------------------Three days later------------------------------------------

Bella's POV

Finally it seemed like the pain was disappearing, the pain fizzled out of my fingers and right when I thought it was over it came back twice as hard in my heart. As much as I didn't want Edward to hear me scream I could hold back this one. It was a blood-curdling scream of pure agony. I gripped the sheets of the bed so hard the ripped in my hands, I heard Alice gasp.

"Edward she's in her last seconds!" Alice whispered frantically to Edward.

"Bella, I'm sorry." He apologized again. Hearing his voice in so much pain made me stop moving and just bare the pain silently. He's hand managed to slip into mine and gasp it. The fire and my heart were battling for dominance over my body. The fire consumed my entire heart and then…it stopped beating. Then fire slowly died down then moved to my throat but it wasn't nearly as bad as before. I opened my eyes to find Edward, Alice and the werewolves all in my room.

"Oh, Edward!" I cried as I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him into a deep kiss. But this time he didn't pull away after three seconds like he used to, this time he pulled me even closer to him. I moaned, this was entirely new but I loved it. Someone cleared his throat in the background so we broke apart.

"Well, what now?" I asked, my new eyes could see everyone's face like they were standing right next to me instead of at the far end of the room.

"Bella you're beautiful, Emily cried running to give me a hug. I hugged her back until someone tugged her away from me.

"Emily! She's a vampire!" Sam pulled her to the other end of the room.

"What did I do wrong?" I asked confused. Edward's face looked as puzzled as mine, but for a different reason.

"Aren't you thirsty?" He inquired. I pressed my hand against my throat, so that's what it was.

"Well, now that you mention it, but I wasn't gonna hurt Emily she's my friend!" Alice looked at Edward.

"She's got amazing control I don't see her attacking any humans at all!" Alice said just as surprised as Edward and I.

"Wait a sec," Jacob cut in "Does that mean she'll never hurt a human?"

"We don't think so." Edward said

"You hear that Bells? You're a freak among freaks!" Jacob laughed

"Hey! Your one to talk!" I teased; Jacob pressed his hand against his heart in mock-hurt.

"I heard someone turned into one of us!" The door banged open as Emmett's booming voice reached us.

"Emmett!" I laughed, running over to give him a hug,

"I feel so unwanted!" Rosalie walked in beside him.

"Rosalie!" I let go of Emmett and ran to her.

"Our little Bella has grown up!" Esme cried walking in with Carlisle and Jasper by her side.

"Guys! What are you doing here?" I asked excited.

"They brought you a surprise." Alice told me already knowing what it was. What in the world would they give me that I didn't already have? I had no idea.

"Hello Bella." I gasped, this wasn't the old man I knew, the one who'd play with me in the sprinkler or went to my father-daughter dances when I was in girl scouts.

"Charlie!" I raced into his arms and buried my head in his shirt, and dry sobbed. Thinking Jasper had lost his control or that someone from the Volturi came back for him.

"Oh, Charlie! What happened?" I asked looking into his now light-red eyes. He was a vampire too.

"One day I over heard the Cullen's talk about the whole situation and I knew if I didn't become one I'd never see you again." He smiled the smile that won my mother over years ago.

"But nothing will be the same." I told him. He just smiled knowingly at me,

"You're my little girl, Bella. I love you." Charlie kissed me on the forehead and I hugged him even tighter.

"I love you too." I whispered, I heard a chorus of "_aww's_" in the background. I pulled away from Charlie and looked at the rest of them.

"What happened to the Volturi?" I asked. Edward came toward me and wrapped his arm around my waist.

"They promised to judge fairly from now one and consult with us every once in awhile. They won't hurt us either, Carlisle talked to them and it's all sorted out. You have nothing to worry about, love." Edward kissed me gently, but it was short considering Charlie next to us and all.

"And Tanya?" I asked. Tanya. The source of all our problems. Edward looked at Seth who opened my door there in the corner sat Tanya, hugging her knees close to her rocking back and forth.

"All those people…dead…werewolves…love...Edward…Bella…ouch." I could hear her frantically speaking to herself. Oh, boy. I hope the Volturi knew what they were gonna do with her; she was out of our hands now. Seth closed the door in her face seeing my expression.

"Wow!" Was all I could say. Edward wrapped both arm's around my waist this time and pulled me into a deeper kiss. The others filed out of the room seeing that we were have one of those special moments, I saw Charlie give Edward a 'look' before filing out too, shutting the door behind him.

"Your father doesn't really want to leave us in this room together." He said, trailing his lips against my neck.

"Too bad." I whispered back, bringing his lips back up to mine. He gave me one of those kisses that he never dared to do when I was human. I loved every second of it and never wanted to let him go.

"Edward I love you." I murmured against his lips. Edward broke away and looked deep into my eyes. I looked back at his dark-gold ones; he hadn't hunted in a long time.

"And I love you, and I always will. Forever and always." He said with not a trace of doubt in his voice.

"Forever and always." I agreed, pulling his lips back against mine.

_The End_

**Aww! I'm so sad it's over! I can't believe it! I finished an entire story! Ahh!! If you asked me a year ago if I would've ever written a story I would defiantly answer 'no' but here I am!! Thank you guys! I love you all so much!!! Well, if you didn't notice, I posted another story called 'Teacher Dearest' go check it out!**

**Love you all!!**

**Grace**

**P.S. If you didn't notice the last couple lines were from Taylor Swifts 'Forever and Always' I just thought that line went really well in here. 333**


End file.
